Dark Intentions
by Whisper'd Misery
Summary: This was my death. Silence… Darkness… Emptiness… Or it was suppose to be.….My name is Santana Lopez and this is my story…. Quintanna / Supernatural / AU.
1. Chapter 1

**_60 BC _**

_"You look beautiful…" A hoarse voice stated as the frosty morning air blew through Quinn's long flaxen hair. _

_Tears formed in Quinn's dark hazel eyes as she looked at herself in a piece of polished metal. Flowers clung to her hair which swept over her porcelain shoulders. Dark, cold eyes greeted her in the polished metal as heavy footsteps made their way close to Quinn. _

_Most girls dreamt of this day… _

_"Your husband will be so please" _

_Heavy hands grasped Quinn' shoulders as the once dark, cold eyes now wrinkled. A proud smile caressed the older man's face as his eyes traced over Quinn. Quinn's bottom lip started to quiver as her legs started to give way. How could her own father expect this of her? All just to merge strong blood lines? _

_VIKINGS…._

_Yes… her father was cursed to only have one daughter, but to marry that one daughter of to some warrior. Okay… He was not just some warrior… he was the strongest, bravest warrior; blessed with the title of Dragon. A berserk warrior… A bloody-thirsty thane. He had riches, women and fame… yet the Dragon craved the one thing he shouldn't have… Quinn. But Quinn's father had finally given in… breaking Quinn's wishes because of pride and tradition. _

_"Please…" Quinn whimpered as her emotions started to claw through her chest. _

_"Not again Quinn..." Her Father pleaded in vain "I thought you'd be proud to do your duty"_

_Quinn closed her eyes as she moved her hands up to clutch a silver pendent around her neck. Her duty? As woman… A High Chieftain's daughter? _

_Love…_

_ What a pathetic thought. A hopeless dream… _

_Yet…It always seemed to wedge its way into Quinn's existence somehow…_

_ "I'm sure she is Ulrich. Most probably just feeling pre-wedding jitters" A sultry female voice said, sending Quinn's stomach into a typhoon of butterflies._

_There Love does it again…_

_Shelby…_

_Did Quinn Love her? Perhaps… _

_Or Lust…. Quinn did not care. All she knew was that every time Shelby was near her, Quinn's body crumbled with ease. _

_"Your father is right though little one. You look beautiful" _

_One problem? Shelby would always think of Quinn as a little girl._

_Shelby was everything Quinn longed to be. Strong, gorgeous, talented… respected. And Quinn knew it wasn't right to crave another woman sexually but every time Shelby looked into Quinn's eyes…. Hmmmmmmmmmmm… Sexual energy practically radiated from every inch of Shelby's body._

_ Or Quinn could be completely wrong and Shelby wanted nothing more than friendship from Quinn…_

_Then why all the lingering stares and lip biting?_

_"She addresses you Quinn. Show some respect" Quinn's father hissed softly, making a small smile appear on Shelby's lip and a blush to stain Quinn's cheeks._

_Quinn turned around slowly. This couldn't possibly get worse. Two pairs of dark eyes looked at Quinn as she stood in front of them, dressed in fine linen to show her high rank within the Viking community. Quinn watched as Shelby's eyes roamed across her body, practically undressing Quinn with a mischievous smile. And Quinn couldn't help but smile back as she tried to still the raging typhoon in her clenched stomach. Shelby's dark hair hung onto her shoulders, circling her strong yet beautiful face. Quinn secretly wished that Shelby had come here to save her… but Quinn knew that Shelby was only here on her father's request. _

_"Thank you Shelby" Quinn finally said, before Quinn looked up at her father which stood almost three heads taller than her. _

_The fiery rebellion which ran through Ulrich's bloodline should've prepared him for Quinn's stubborn reaction to the wedding, but Ulrich secretly hoped that Quinn would see that this was in her best interest. Ulrich would not be here forever so he had to ensure that his daughter would be taken care of…._

_"Ulrich would you mind giving me and your daughter a second? I would like to speak to her privately" Shelby said as a warm, friends smiling gracing her lips._

_"Ofcourse" Ulrich said without a second thought. _

_He reached out for Quinn's hand before pulling it to his lips, kissing it gently. If only Quinn knew how much he loved her. Maybe Shelby could make Quinn see that this wedding was a blessing… not a curse. Ulrich didn't exactly want to drag his daughter down the aisle. Both women watched as the burly Viking walked out of the room, leaving them both to their own thoughts. _

_"You make a beautiful bride" Shelby finally stated, interrupting Quinn's thoughts. _

_Quinn smiled once more unable to think of anything intelligent to say. It was rare to silent Quinn but somehow Shelby managed it with ease. Quinn had come to accept the effect which Shelby had on her ever since they had first met when Quinn's father moved his campaign to this new land. Shelby had been a local native and wealthy land owner within these lands. Ulrich and Shelby had come to an agreement to avoid unneeded raids and war. They had become friends throughout the process though…. So Quinn had to come to terms with her "Little crush". _

_"You do know your father is just looking out for your best interest" Shelby said as she saw that Quinn was not very forthcoming with conversation. _

_Quinn rolled her eyes before turning around once again to look at herself in the mirror. Quinn couldn't believe Shelby had just sided with her father. _

_Silence followed before Shelby made her way to Quinn. Shelby ran her fingers over Quinn's shoulder as they stood in silence. Shelby couldn't explain her draw to this young girl but all Shelby knew was that it was unhealthy to feel such desires. Quinn tried to hold her composure as she felt the feathery touch of Shelby's on her skin. Quinn had always dreamt of such an intimate moment, she just didn't expect it to be on her own wedding day. _

_"Though sometimes Fathers' see their ambition and pride as your best interest" Shelby whispered before laughing softly. _

_Quinn could see Shelby in the polished metal in front of her. Quinn couldn't help but once again praise Shelby's beauty internally, secretly wishing that Shelby had come here to declare her desires for Quinn…. But that was nothing more than a young girl's fantasy. Quinn let out a sigh before turning around to face Shelby once more…._

_"It's my duty" Quinn said, her tone filled with morbid death. _

_"Your duty?" Shelby whispered as she let her hands wonder to the silver pendent that Quinn wore. "To be married to a warrior who will have no regard for you? Because you are nothing more than a trophy to be collected like the deer heads on his wall?" _

_Quinn found it hard to concentrate as Shelby's fingers started to trace Quinn's skin around the pendent instead of the pendent itself. But even through Quinn's clouded thoughts she knew that Shelby was right. _

_"I will do what my father commands" Quinn said with heartbreaking finality. _

_Shelby's eyes shot up to meet Quinn's dark hazel eyes before a small smile graced her lips once more. _

_"Or you could come with me" Shelby whispered, catching Quinn off-guard. _

_Go with Shelby? To where? Ulrich would hunt them both down and punish them for their treachery. Could Quinn take the risk? Risking not only her life but Shelby's aswell?_

_"I can't" Quinn replied before moving her hands over Shelby's trying to stop the fire which now stated to course through her young body. _

_"I don't think I could stand sharing you someone else" Shelby stated plainly, reminding Quinn of a stubborn child. _

_ "That would imply that I belong to you" Quinn answered. _

_"Some part of you does Quinn. I've seen you look at me… Longing in your eyes"_

_Shelby moved closer to Quinn, closing the small distance between their bodies. Quinn couldn't help but let a small sigh escape her lips as every fantasy she dreamt of came true before her. Yes, Shelby had flirted with her occasionally but to propose such deceit was unheard of. _

_"My father will kill us for such treachery" Quinn whispered as her eyes danced between Shelby's eyes and lips. _

_Would it be so wrong just to wish that Shelby would kiss her?_

_"Then I will give you immortality" Shelby mumbled_

_Immortality? Was Shelby losing her mind? Immortality was only held for great warriors in Valhalla and those with virtuous deeds. This was far from virtuous._

_"Immortality to ponder on how I betrayed my family?" Quinn stated as a tingling sensation started to course through her body the closer Shelby's lips came to hers. _

_"Immortality to be with me" Shelby whispered against Quinn's lips before their lips found each other in a soft, yet passion-filled kiss. _

_Quinn couldn't help but moan as fireworks started to explode throughout her body. Never had her body felt such pleasure or want… but Quinn knew this was wrong. Every fibre of her body screamed out it out, but desire numbed her common sense. _

_"Come with me" Shelby breathed out as she pulled away from Quinn's lips. _

_"It would be wrong" Quinn finally said, trying to talk herself out of her desire to leave with Shelby._

_"The guilt will disappear over the centuries" Shelby argued, irritation evident in her voice. _

_Why couldn't Quinn just say yes? Shelby refused to share Quinn with anyone… Why couldn't Quinn see that? _

_Quinn pulled away as Shelby's words started to scare her. Immortality? Centuries…. Shelby had to be mad to even believe in such things. No human was suppose to be live forever…. Not amongst the living anyway. _

_"I cannot Shelby. My place is with my father." Quinn stated with finality "And my husband"_

_Fury gripped Shelby's body as she pulled away from Quinn in anger. Was Quinn listening to herself? This was stubborn stupidity and Viking grooming… nothing more. What was honour? Nothing more than a term thrown around so that people would follow blindly. Shelby had had enough of this…. Quinn would go with her. Willingly or not…_

_"Then I pray you forgive me one day for this" Shelby replied._

_Shelby's figure moved to quickly for Quinn to grasp what was happening. What sorcery was this? _

_"Hmpft" escaped Quinn's lips as Shelby grasped her body in a tight hold suddenly. _

_Quinn struggled with all her might to break-free from Shelby's death hold but it was in vain for Shelby's strength rivalled any warriors Quinn had ever felt. Quinn tried to scream for help but terror dumbed her tongue. Where was the beautiful woman which had just kissed Quinn… Quinn did not know. But what now stood before her was a beast, a monster. Shelby's face had contoured into a demonic beast with long teeth and amber eyes. Could this be the beast which her father had told her stories about? Before anymore thoughts could run through Quinn's mind, a sharp pain exploded in her throat. Shelby teared at Quinn's throat with little regarded making Quinn cry out in pain. Shelby muffled Quinn's cries though before darkness started to grip at Quinn's consciousness. Quinn could feel her blood leaving her body as sleep beckoned her to the darkness. Quinn wanted to fight. Wanted to push Shelby away but…. Her body went limp in Shelby's arms. _

_"You'll thank me one day" Shelby whispered softly as Quinn finally closed her eyes. _

_X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X_

_"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"_

_Pain exploded through Quinn's body as high pitched cries sounded through her head, making her grip her head. Every inch of her body burnt as her body contoured on the satin covered sheet slung to her body. The last thing Quinn remembered was Shelby's attack and then she had found herself locked away in this room. She had not seen anyone since she had awoken… that was three hours ago and since then? She had been crying out in pain as spasms and headaches wreaked havoc on her body. Quinn couldn't define the burning pain which course through each one of her veins, all she could define was the dark hunger which seemed to consume her. Tears ran from her eyes as her nails clawed into the mattress of straw under her. What had Shelby done to her?_

_Finally the pain subsided… leaving Quinn panting on the bed. Sweat covered Quinn body and matted her hair against her skin. Was this the immortality which Shelby spoke of? The Immortality which Quinn refused? Was this Quinn's punishment…_

_"I'm glad to see you're awake" Came the sultry voice of Shelby's_

_How did she get in here? How long had she been in here?_

_Quinn's wild eyes search the room until they finally fell onto the beautiful figure of Shelby's. Quinn instinctually tried to escape but Shelby got to her before Quinn could even move a finger. Shelby straddled her effortlessly, pinning Quinn to the bed. _

_"Don't make this harder than it has to be Quinn" Shelby purred._

_"What's happening to me" Quinn gasped as her throat burnt._

_Shelby brushed Quinn's matted fringe away unconsciously. _

_"You are turning" Shelby said plainly before looking down at Quinn._

_Turning? Turning into what exactly? When Shelby saw the confusion on Quinn's face she smiled slightly. Shelby remembered how naïve she had been when she was turned. Shelby would just have to give Quinn a bit of time to comprehend the change. _

_"You are turning into an immortal my love." Shelby continued. _

_Quinn turned her face as she realized the meaning behind Shelby's words. After a few moments of silence Shelby let out a laboured breath. _

_"You know. You could show some gratitude" Shelby growled like a child, obviously not impressed that Quinn stunned her for her decision. _

_"For turning me into a monster?" Quinn whispered as self-loath started to fill her head. _

_"For turning you in a god" Shelby sneered. _

_"Do you know the price I will pay for such treachery?" Quinn growled. "I know the stories of your kind. Blood-thirsty killers which fed on the innocent"_

_Shelby got off Quinn with lightning speed as Quinn's words dealt a brutal blow to her. How dare this young girl judge her so quickly?_

_"And you think your father's campaigns don't kill the innocent Quinn?" Shelby growled. "I'm just giving you a chance to live up to your Viking heritage. You'll be a cold-blooded killer like they were."_

_Shelby made her way to the locked door before suddenly coming to a halt._

_"Perhaps that would be beautiful poetic justice. You need to feed…. Perhaps you should slaughter your brethren as they have slaughtered countless others. You'd finally earn your Father's pride as a Viking woman." Shelby sneered before disappearing out of the door. _

_X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X_

_Night-time fell over the lands as Quinn stared across her small roof to the door. The pain from the transformation had disappear completely only to leave a hunger which could not be satisfied by water or wine. Quinn feared that Shelby would hold true to her word, releasing Quinn onto her own kin to feed. Quinn would refuse though… tame the hungry beast within her. Quinn was more than happy to rot away in this dungeon._

**_Knock Knock _**

_Gently wrapping on the door stirred Quinn slightly before a small girl walked into Quinn's room. She couldn't have been older than Quinn, but the maturity in her eyes told a different story._

_"Shelby asked me to get you washed and dressed for this evening" The girl spoke as her brown doe eyes traced over Quinn's body. "I was wondering why My mother chose you. You are quite beautiful"_

_The warmth in the voice of the small little brunette caught Quinn by surprise. Was she a monster like Shelby? Quinn couldn't tell but Quinn needed a friend. _

_"My names Quinn" Quinn mumbled before getting up. _

_"Rachel. I'm Shelby's daughter" the small brunette said, smiling gently at Quinn. "We should get you washed up for dinner tonight"_

_The thought of dinner seemed to send a sickening feeling into Quinn's stomach as she remembered Shelby's words. Quinn would rather die than feast on her kinsmen. _

_"It's not as bad as you think Quinn" Rachel whispered before taking Quinn's hand. "Now let's get you cleaned up. My mother will not be impressed with you being late"_

_When they got the baths, Quinn undressed slowly and submerged herself in the warm water. The water eased her tensed muscles as she started to relax. Rachel grew silent as she watched Quinn with interest…._

_"How did you become one?" Quinn asked after a few moments of silent contemplating. _

_Rachel stayed quiet for a moment before taking a deep breath. _

_"My mother and her two brothers were cursed by a witch because of my grandfather's lust for power. They became monsters filled will bloodlust with an unending hunger. A plague struck down my village because of the evil which walked on the earth. The plague killed my father and my mother realized the fragility of humanity. When the plague attacked me… my mother turned me." _

_Quinn was surprised at how quickly Rachel had opened up to her. Why though? Was Rachel as lonely as Quinn was? Or was she just trying to create an illusion of friendship and trust._

_"I'm so sorry" Quinn whispered. _

_"Don't be. My mother was just doing what she thought was best. She is ruled by her emotions but I know she loved me enough to save me." Rachel replied before getting up. "She is impulsive and ill-tempered but she does it out of love not cruelty"_

_Quinn found herself silent once more as only the sound of water filled the grand marbled hall of the bathing room. Even the sound of Rachel's footsteps had disappeared. Quinn savoured the feeling the solitude…._

_"I hope I'm not interrupting"_

_The sultry tone of Shelby's voice woke Quinn up from her idle thoughts before she felt hand start to massage her back gently. _

_How did Quinn not sense her? In the stories Ulrich told Quinn… After turning you became faster, stronger… the perfect predator. For once in her life… Quinn felt pathetic. Even with Supernatural powers… Quinn was always the damsel in distress. _

_"Something wrong?" Shelby whispered_

_"Why did you do this? What am I….. What the hell is going on Shelby?"_

_Quinn was furious at Shelby but would losing her temper help? It's not like she could go home right? And Rachel was right… Shelby was just trying to save her from a life she didn't want. But would this life be any better? Quinn couldn't help but be cranky though as every thought in her brain cried out in hunger. _

_"I did it to spare you from a life you didn't want. What are you is a bit harder to explain" Shelby said plainly._

_Quinn moved Shelby's hands from her shoulders before turning around. A bit hard to explain? Did Shelby think this was a joke? Quinn's thoughts fell short though as soon as she saw the beauty in front of her. Shelby's hair hung loosely around her as royal blue fabric clung to her body which left little to Quinn's mind. What the hell was wrong with her? Did Quinn seriously still want Shelby… after everything that happened? Quinn turned her eyes away from her desire. _

_"I am a vampire" Shelby continued "You are between human and vampire. You need to feed to finish the transition. When the sun rises tomorrow and you haven't fed… You will die"_

_"I will die? THIS I HOW YOU SPARE ME?" Quinn cried out as she turned back to look at Shelby. "This was your amazing idea"_

_Shelby took a breath before running her hand through her hair. _

_"Quinn" Shelby said before looking around the room. _

_Shelby gracefully slid into the bath, keeping her eyes focused on Quinn who crossed her arms around her chest in vain. Trust Quinn to act the perfect little virgin in the strangest of situations. _

_"I gave you my blood so you could live" Shelby stated as she moved closer to Quinn who once again dropped her head in thought. "I want you to live."_

_"So I have to fed… On what exactly?" Quinn asked_

_Quinn could feel the water stir around her until she finally she felt Shelby's hand caress her cheek. _

_"Blood. human Preferably"_

_Disgust filled Quinn as she looked at Shelby once more. How could Shelby expect this of Quinn? To become a monster? _

_"I refuse" Quinn growled, trying to pull away from Shelby._

_"Please don't make me do this" Shelby said before Quinn heard another set of footsteps enter the room._

_"You can't force me" Quinn cried out as she saw an attractive middle aged come closer to the bath. _

_Was this Shelby's plan? She was going to force her to feed._

_ Shelby pushed against Quinn against the wall gently causing Quinn to growl slightly as a new found instinct played through her head. She wanted to dominate Shelby; conquer her. Almost as if her animal instinct was conquering her humanity. Every emotion seemed to intensify as Shelby pinned her… Lust, hunger, anger and bloodlust._

_"Calm down young one" Shelby purred in Quinn's ear making Quinn's lust height once again. _

_Shelby pulled back slightly. This one was going to be a hard one to tame…. Shelby knew what she was getting herself into though. Quinn's strong bloodline would ensure a strong vampire, all Shelby had to do was tame her correctly. _

_But first…._

_Shelby looked over her shoulder to the human._

_"Please bring our guest some blood Cynthia"_

_Shelby's eyes then once again returned to her new fledgling, who eyed the human like a born predator. She would have to teach Quinn control of her emotions as she saw lust and hunger floating to the top of Quinn's irises. Shelby could see how the beast took over Quinn's mind. Quinn had no remorse, no guilty… at this very moment… Quinn just had hunger. _

_As the human drew closer Shelby saw how Quinn tried to fight her instinct, But it was useless…. Shelby knew… Shelby didn't agree with the act of human slaughter though. As the human got closer Quinn got stronger. Shelby had not expected this…._

_"Calm down Quinn" Shelby stated before Quinn's eyes looked to Shelby defiantly. _

_Was this a mistake? Shelby questioned as she realised that perhaps she did not research Quinn's bloodline correctly. Newborns were never this strong during transition. _

_Quinn bared her teeth to Shelby's attempt at domination as her breathing quickening, trying to smell the human. The human's blood…._

_"Quinn!" Shelby growled before showing her teeth to show dominance. _

_Quinn retreated from her companion slightly before her eyes fell on the human again, The blood lust evident in her body language. _

_Shelby pinned Quinn against the wall once again, a bit firmer this time. Vampires were creatures of instinct…. Quinn would have to learn respect before feeding. Shelby couldn't risk a rouge vampire in her domain. Many would think this is strange… but Shelby had become so lonely after all the centuries. Quinn was the first mortal to stir Shelby once again. Was this love? No…. Lust? Perhaps… Shelby just knew that she needed Quinn by her side. And Shelby always got what she wanted…._

_Quinn closed her eyes in an attempt to calm herself but Quinn could feel the hunger clawing at her mind… her body. The power which jolted through Quinn's body was supernatural as it set alight. Quinn didn't know if she was more turned on or hungry anymore. _

_Finally the human was close enough for Quinn to touch her and handed Shelby a glass of red liquid. Shelby had spent centuries learning how to control her bloodlust and refused to kill a human. Quinn would learn that too. Quinn eyes the glass curiously before turning back to the human. _

_"You may go now Cynthia"_

_Shelby's household was filled with human servants…. And Quinn would have to learn that they were not to be fed upon. _

_Once Cynthia had disappeared Shelby released Quinn. She handed the glass to Quinn…_

_"Drink…" Shelby commanded_

_But Quinn turned away. Once the human had left, Quinn humanity took over once more. Quinn looked horrified at her outburst…._

_"I cannot be a beast like you" Quinn whispered as tears started to form in her eyes_

_"Don't make me use your instinct against you Quinn" Shelby said as she started to pull away._

_Shelby got out of the pool before turning back to see that Quinn had still not drank her blood. Anger started to gri[ hold of Shelby. Why did Quinn have to be so difficult? Shelby was giving her a gift…. Is this how Quinn thanked her?_

_"Cynthia!" Shelby yelled out, making the human run into the bathing room. _

_The human's eyes were wide with worry from her mistress' tone. What had she done wrong? Was the blood sour? As soon as she reached her Mistress, Shelby grasped her tightly before sinking her teeth into Cynthia's neck. _

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Quinn shouted out in horror._

_What had Shelby done? _

_Shelby pulled away, her mouth coated in glistening red liquid which called to Quinn. Quinn watched as Cynthia's eyes grew glassy. _

_"I tried to make this easy Quinn…. But I am the master here. You will do as I command" Shelby stated in a cold tone before dropping Cynthia's body to the floor. _

_The smell of fresh blood sent a euphoria of scents through Quinn as Quinn drew closer without thinking. Shelby watched her intently as Quinn looked up at her... Quinn's eyes radiating in a dark forest green. Quinn nostrils flared as the scent of blood filled her nose…. It was glorious…_

_Shelby bent down of the baths edge, threading her hands through Quinn's hair. The dark crimson blood which clung to Shelby's lips called in Quinn as she moved close, running her tongue over Shelby's lips tentatively. But hunger took over her once more as Quinn pulled Shelby into a demanding blood-filled kiss… _

_When Shelby pulled back, Quinn's eyes moved over the still bleeding human's body. Without any hesitation, Quinn attacked the human's body in hunger. Once Quinn had satisfied her bloodlust she turned to Shelby…._

_Shelby herself couldn't help but feel aroused by the blood which now dripped from Quinn's pouting lips. Shelby was a vampire after all… Just because she had learnt to control her urges didn't mean that she wasn't a monster. _

_"Is this what you wanted?" Quinn said, her voice thick with malevolence. _

_Shelby nodded as she felt her body's give into her one desire…. To have Quinn. Before Quinn could utter another words, Shelby's lips found her. Shelby didn't care if Quinn was angry or hated her… Shelby had finally gotten what she wanted. Quinn…._

_Quinn pinned Shelby to a marble pillar forcefully before she kissed Shelby back. Making Shelby moan in pleasure…. Quinn would make Shelby pay for this. But all that ran through her brain currently was satisfying her desires…. All of them. _

_X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X_

**_2012_**

_My Life was perfect. Almost surreal… but that's what you would expect from a popular, smart and beautiful Cheer Captain. Right? The hallowed halls of my High School were my dominion. I was praised and worshiped, loved and respected… well feared anyway. I was the Queen… and ordered regular slushy-assaults to insure that no one challenged my ever-ruling hierarchy. All of this would've come to an end though… eventually. I was accepted into University, excited to take on whichever challenges Life chose to throw at me…._

_ But Life is a cruel circus and Fate, a menacing Ring-master. _

_Even in the last minutes of my dying breathes… Memories of my life play in front of me like twisted, ill-versed movie. The pain in my neck is the only reminded that Reality is still clinging onto me, proving that I'm not dead. _

_Not yet anyway…_

_ The burning on my throat seems to keep me awake as the feeling in my legs start to disappear. The numbness starts to crawl through my veins, up my torso and through my chest. I can feel my lungs start to restrict as every one of my last few laboured breathes burn with each exhale. _

_Finally the end of my torture was at hand…._

_The beating of my heart slows…_

**_5…_**

_Coldness grips my chest as I feel ice crawl up my throat, across my jaw._

**_4…_**

_Over my lips…_

**_3…_**

_Only the warm touch of metallic liquid still stirred my now brain-dead thoughts._

**_2…_**

_The warm iron taste caressed my throat._

**_1…._**

_This was my death._

**_Silence…_**

**_Darkness…_**

**_Emptiness…_**

_Or it was suppose to be._

_…._

_My name is Santana Lopez and this is my story…._

_X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X_


	2. Chapter 2

**_My hands are searching for you_**

**_My arms are outstretched towards you_**

**_I feel you on my fingertips_**

**_My tongue dances behind my lips for you_**

**_This fire rising through my being_**

**_Burning, I'm not used to seeing you_**

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Santana cried as she flew to the air, before suddenly connecting her body to the hard-wood polished floor.

**_I'm alive_**

**_I'm alive_**

"Count to three" Santana mumbled to herself before taking a deep breath. "Just count to three…"

Santana's frustration grew with every passing second as she looked around the dance studio. Brittany said this was suppose to be easy. THIS? Was not easy…

**_I can feel you all around me_**

**_Thickening the air I'm breathing_**

Mumbling, Santana got up and brushed herself off and where was Brittany? Nowhere to be found! She was late again…

**_Holding on to what I'm feeling_**

**_Savouring this heart that's healing_**

Santana quickly steadied herself once again before rolling her neck backwards, trying to focus on the dance as sweat dripped down her brow. Santana had been here for three hours…. And she couldn't even do a simple twirl. How did Brittany do this? Hell knows….

Santana closed her eyes again before she started to dance graceful once again. Santana did simple techniques before she lost balance in a twirl once more.

**_My hands float up above me_**

**_And you whisper you love me_**

"WHOA!" Came a sudden cry before Brittany's arms wrapped around Santana, saving her from a humiliating face plant.

**_And I begin to fade_**

**_Into our secret place_**

"Long Day?" Brittany whispered softly as she pulled Santana closer against her, steading the little Latina.

Irritation mounted Santana's thoughts as she pulled away from Brittany, turning her back on the blonde. It would've been an easier day if Brittany had just not been sooooooo late. Brittany let out a soft sigh before wrapping her arms around Santana once more, swaying to the music. Santana's back pushed against Brittany's chest slightly as the latina's hips found themselves being coaxed into a sultry dance.

**_The music makes me sway_**

**_The angels singing say we are alone with you_**

**_I am alone and they are too with you_**

"You're too tense" Brittany whispered against Santana's neck as the blonde's hands moved over Santana's mid-riff. "You need to relax. Close your eyes… Fell the music"

**_I'm alive_**

**_I'm alive_**

"And you should learn to be on time" Santana growled out in frustration before she closed her eyes, letting Brittany take the lead.

**_I can feel you all around me_**

**_Thickening the air I'm breathing_**

**_Holding on to what I'm feeling_**

**_Savouring this heart that's healing_**

Santana felt herself instantly loosen up as Brittany manoeuvred her sensually to the song, tugging and pulling yet stroking and caressing as though they were playing an intricate scene in a romantic drama.

**_And so I cry_**

**_The light is white_**

**_And I see you_**

But Santana's mindless enjoyment was soon cut to an end as she lost her footing once more. Pulling Brittany and herself to the floor.

**_I'm alive_**

**_I'm alive_**

**_I'm alive_**

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF… AH!" Santana cried out in frustration. "This is useless. I don't understand what the fuck this has to do with Glee anyway!"

Brittany was surprised from Santana's sudden outburst but held her tongue as Santana sat up, pulling her legs to her chest. Brittany watched as Santana's eyes started to tear as her bottom lip quivered. Should Brittany be worried?

"It's just a dance" Brittany whispered before placing her hand on the small of Santana's back.

"No Brittany. I've been working for hours on this dance and all I seem to do is fall. It's not even graceful" Santana growled.

Santana suddenly felt claustrophobic in the mirrored room which was illuminated by dim glowing lights.

**_I can feel you all around me_**

**_Thickening the air I'm breathing_**

**_Holding on to what I'm feeling_**

**_Savoring this heart that's healing_**

"What's this really about San?" Brittany said softly.

Santana turned her face from her friend as she drew a deep breath. What was this really about? The fact that Santana was terrified. Yes… Terrified. When you look at Santana? You see a sassy, Latina goddess… but in all honesty? Santana was lost… Santana had conquered Highschool with little effort, but now? She would be tossed into an uncertain world… Going to a University she didn't know… A place where she had no friends… A world where singing and dancing was nothing but a dying art.

**_Take my hand, I give it to you_**

**_Now you own me, all I am_**

**_You said you would never leave me_**

**_I believe you, I believe_**

All Santana was constantly bombarded with was "THE FUTURE". When you're in school you think about "THE FUTURE" but it's nothing more than a far-off notion. Now Santana was staring down the barrel of The Real World, filled with responsibility and hardship and she didn't know if she could take it. And Everything was finally crashing down because this was the last project Mr. Schuester had given them for the year; To express music through Dance. Every time Santana thought about it another crack showed in her façade…. Santana was losing it…

**_I can feel you all around me_**

**_Thickening the air I'm breathing_**

**_Holding on to what I'm feeling_**

**_Savouring this heart that's healed_**

"I just feel so lost Britt-Britt" Santana breathed out before getting up and walking to the corner of her room to collect her things.

The perspiration dripped down Santana's body as her cool air started to caress her skin. Brittany didn't deserve this stand-offish behaviour but Santana didn't know how else to vent. Santana felt lost, old and confused… Nothing had prepared her for this and worst off all? She wanted to come out to her parents before going to university. Yes… Santana was Gay and loving it… Unfortunately society didn't share the same joy on the topic. Santana's being keeping this a secret for so long that it scared her to even think about throwing the closet door open. This is what has been playing in Santana's mind over and over again… The Future, Her Sexuality, Her Studies, Her Life…. And the one conclusion? Santana was alone….

"I think I'm just gonna go Britt-Britt." Santana mumbled before grabbing her water bottle and taking a sip, throwing her towel over her shoulder.

Brittany watched as Santana started to dab herself with a towel from the back of her next to her taut, tanned stomach. She could see the frustration and irritation etched into Santana's face but Brittany knew she couldn't do anything to help Santana. Santana wouldn't let her… Santana would always be the stubborn, hot-headed Lopez…. But she was the strongest person Brittany knew.

Santana made her way out of the dance studio before pulling a hoody over her head and placing earphones in her ears. Usually Santana indulged in the fact that she could just disappear in the street of the city but today… everything seemed empty. Was it really that late? 22h00?

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

**_A Few Meters Away…_**

"So they were all up on me but I was like "_Hold on Girls. There's enough Puck-osaurus to go around_"" A tall mohawked rouge stated as he leaned against a graffitied walls.

His Dark hazel eyes searched the streets for life before his eyes caught the glimpse of a hooded figure passing by. Puck pushed himself off the wall with ease before taking a long drag of the cigarette he had in his hand.

"You're like…. amazing dude" Another tall blonde male stated as he watched Puck with admiration. "You seriously need to hook me up with some of those Twilight-Loving chicks"

Puck smiled crookedly before throwing the remaining cigarette on the floor, making his way to the hooded figure. The pouty-lipped blonde boy followed the obvious ring-leader obliviously, before finally he spotted the object of Puck's attention. A crooked smile graced his over-sized lips as well… Hmmmmmm… This night just got interesting.

"Hispanic. 17. Female" Puck whispered as he sniffed the air deeply.

The blonde male's mouth practically watered as Puck continued reading out the menu. This was going to be good… but it served the young Latina right for walking these streets so late at night. Tisk Tisk…

"Alone?" The Blonde whispered, still not entirely comfortable with his newly acquired powers.

"Of course Sam. I'm teaching you to hunt. It would be stupid to throw you into a crowd of people. You can barely control your hunger" Puck growled in irritation.

Seriously? How did he end up with the fat-lipped buffoon? Oh yeah…. Because Puck was the one who turned Sam. Believe it or not, Vampires get lonely after centuries of immortality and Puck seriously needed a friend that actually understood Football.

"I know how to hunt" Sam grumbled under his breath.

"Then explain to me how your prey always seems to be getting away." Puck stated.

Sam's pulled faces behind Puck's back before he collided into a trash can. The metallic noise shattered through the air making Puck bunch up his shoulders.

ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?

The hooded figure turned around quickly searching for the location of the noise but her dark eyes widened as soon as she saw Puck and Sam. Without a second thought she started to run down the street, putting distance between her and the vampires.

"Really now? Really? You have the stealth of a damn Hippo" Puck growled in frustration.

Sam stood dead still as his hands wrapped around the trash can in a failed attempt to stop the noise. When Puck turned to see his fledgling... humiliation gripped his chest. Puck threw his hands up in mocked surrender as his dark eyes bore down onto Sam.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? Go after her!" Puck growled out.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn took a deep breath as the chilly air nipped at her cheeks. It was frosty, even for a vampire… or perhaps it was because Quinn focused on the weather instead of her personal thoughts which plagued her. Quinn watched idly as couples passed her… their body language confused her though. They spoke of love and cherishment but their body language screamed of irritation and/or boredom. This day and age had become superficial. Passion was merely a distant thought used for movie and music; used to influence the naïve and innocent.

**_My hands are searching for you_**

**_My arms are outstretched towards you_**

**_I feel you on my fingertips_**

**_My tongue dances behind my lips for you_**

**_This fire rising through my being_**

**_Burning, I'm not used to seeing you_**

**_I'm alive_**

**_I'm alive_**

Quinn strained her eyes as the whisper of music started to play through the air. It wasn't the mind numbing buzzing sound Quinn usually heard at night but more…. Melodic? Where was it coming from? It must've distance because even Quinn's finely tuned hearing couldn't exactly pin-point it. Curiosity got the better of Quinn as she found herself following the song.

**_I can feel you all around me_**

**_Thickening the air I'm breathing_**

**_Holding on to what I'm feeling_**

**_Savouring this heart that's healing_**

This wasn't exactly the smartest idea though because Quinn hadn't feed for over a week. What was the point anyway? Quinn had grown tired of this life… She had given up. She was frustrated and angry… Eternity was torture when you were filled with self-loath and hate.

**_My hands float up above me_**

**_And you whisper you love me_**

**_And I begin to fade_**

**_Into our secret place_**

Quinn instincts clawed in her chest as she drew closer to the music; the allure of blood calling to her. Two individuals… Both Female… One Blonde… One Brunette. Quinn inhaled deeply as she savoured the smell. Quinn couldn't help but lick her lips as the Brunette's scent grew thicker… the pounding of the Latina's heart growing louder. Was the brunette dancing? Perhaps….

**_The music makes me sway_**

**_The angels singing say we are alone with you_**

**_I am alone and they are too with you_**

The Latina's scent intoxicated Quinn for a few seconds before Quinn pulled back from the temptation. A violent urge shook Quinn's body as she closed eyes; clawing into the concrete, balcony wall in front of her.

**_I'm alive_**

**_I'm alive_**

Power surged through her veins for a few seconds; bringing a slight smirk to Quinn's lips, like a predator reading herself for a hunt.

**_I can feel you all around me_**

**_Thickening the air I'm breathing_**

**_Holding on to what I'm feeling_**

**_Savouring this heart that's healing_**

Curse the beast which human craved blood… The perfect predator, the heartless killer. With lightning speed, Quinn hurdled over the wall, landing on the street gracefully. Brushing her choppy blonde hair back, Quinn couldn't help but smirk naughtily.

**_And so I cry_**

**_The light is white_**

**_And I see you_**

**_I'm alive_**

**_I'm alive_**

**_I'm alive_**

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Santana made her way out of the dance studio before pulling a hoody over her head and placing earphones in her ears. Usually Santana indulged in the fact that she could just disappear in the street of the city but today… everything seemed empty. Was it really that late? 22h00?

Santana looked across the street cautiously. Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes as she saw another lone women walking across the street towards her. At least Santana wasn't the only dumbass trying to brave the city streets at night… Right? Santana watched the blonde woman for a few moments.

"Wow" Santana whispered as she admired the blonde's exquisite beauty.

Santana let her eyes wonder across the blonde's perfect features until their eyes caught.

_Hypnotized….._

The blonde's perfectly-shaped eyebrows creased in confusion though. Did she feel that tingling sensation too? Santana arched her eyebrow as to question the blonde silently, but the blonde's dark hazel eye's just analysed her curiously. The Blonde came to a halt….

Santana clenched her jaw slightly as a strange feeling started to dance up her spine. Whatever this connection was? It wasn't anything…

Innocent?

Pure?

Natural?

… Santana pulled her hood further down to cover her eyes before she started to walk once more, avoiding the hazel green eyes which had just captivated her. Santana was no coward…. But she was no fool either. Santana tried to focus on the floor beneath her feet but found it hard as she passed the blonde. Her smell was intoxicated… like a sensual explosion of sex appeal. Every thought in Santana's head was infused into one thought of want for this random woman on the street….

Wait… What? What the hell….

Santana shook her thoughts before turning the corner. Santana was finally convinced that she had lost it. All this stress had finally cracked her. Santana was going insane.

Santana felt her feet move quickly through the street on its own accord before she heard male voices cascading through the air.

_"You're like…. amazing dude. You seriously need to hook me up with some of those Twilight-Loving chicks"_

Santana felt her breath quicken as the Hairs on the back of her neck spiked. This evening was getting stranger and stranger by the second. Some hot blonde eye-fucking her… and two males hanging around darkened streets and garbage cans?

Wait….

They're in it together… trying to corner Santana right? Smooth move… Well not tonight. Santana came from Lima heights adjacent. She was Hard core dammit… She played games like this for fun.

**_!CRASH!_**

The sound of clashing metal sounded through the night sky, stopping Santana's heart in its tracks. Her trained eyes searched the alleys for signs of life until they finally fell on the dark hazel eyes of a mohawked punk.

SHIT!

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Quinn made her way down the street as a hooded figure walked out of the Dance studio. By her intoxicating smell Quinn could tell that it was the Latina. Quinn felt how the brunette's eyes moved over her body. A slight purr rumbled from Quinn's chest making Quinn realize that it had been quite a while since she had given into any of her urges…. Not just blood-lust….

"Wow" The Latina whispered in a husky voice, sending a jolt of electricity down Quinn's spine.

Quinn couldn't react though…. She would just scare the Latina with her inhuman hearing ability. And Quinn was too curious to let that happen. There was something about this girl….. Quinn couldn't place her finger on it…

Until dark chocolate eyes caught Quinn's eyes….

A jolt of electricity surged through Quinn as her mouth dried. The brunette Latina was breathtakingly beautiful. Her taut stomach was exposed and damp, as her hoody hung around her petite body, over her hair.

Sex… on… Legs…

For the love of….

And here was the problem. Quinn had no self-control when her appetite strikes… Blood-lust…. Or any other lust actually was Quinn's curse for she couldn't control herself. And Quinn needed control….

Quinn halted as she tried to regain her will power but obviously she had scared the Latina off because there the tanned Goddess went, down the street.

Agitation clawed at Quinn's head as she found herself staring, longingly, at the brunette girl which walked away briskly. Quinn took a deep breath before following in her wake though… even if the gorgeous brunette was not on the menu…. Quinn wanted to observe her…


	4. Chapter 4

"AH!" Santana cried out as she felt her body forced against a wall. "Get off me"

Santana's skin crawled as she felt a hot breath on her ear, her cheek scrapped against the brick-faced wall. Fear gripped Santana's chest as the situation's severity lunged a stake of dread through her chest. Santana was in soooo much trouble right now…. She didn't even want to know what would happen to her but she was a Lopez dammit. Santana would fight….

Till the end….

"You caught yourself a feisty one Sam" A deep voice praised.

Caught? Santana was not caught… She was cornered like an animal…. Anger started to overcome Santana's fear as her body started to ache under Sam's death-hold. Santana could fell her heartbeat begin to race as she tried to think of way to escape…

"GET OFF ME BEFOE I END YOU" Santana growled loudly, trying to break her captor's hold.

A loud growling noise escaped Sam's chest as he pushed Santana once again in the wall, harder this time. Shocked at his fledgling's sudden show of anger, Puck placed his hand on Sam, trying to still Sam's predator instincts.

Horror struck Puck as he realized the grave mistake which his fledgling had just committed…. No…

Without warning though, Sam drove his fangs into the Latina's neck making her yell out in pain.

"What are you doing?" Puck cried out as Santana's cries barrelled down on his sensitive ears.

Sam pulled back for a few moments as Santana's blood started to drip down his lips. As Sam licked his lips in silent enjoyment, Puck reached out to pull Sam away.

"SAM!" Puck snarled.

A beast-like growl parted Sam's lips as he bore his teeth to Puck, warning Puck off.

Puck knew better than to try and pry prey away from another vampire but Sam had condemned both him and Puck with his actions. Puck should've known better than to let Sam chase down the human, but Sam had to learn how to stalk prey. This was however…. Forbidden territory.

It belonged to another coven of vampires… They were warned not to hunt within the city's boundaries.

"We need to get out of here" Puck said quickly, trying to pull Sam away from his blood covered feast….

Sam shook Puck's hand off his shoulder before sinking another bite into Santana, refusing to leave.

With a bit more strength Puck tore Sam away from Santana who whimpered softly….

But it was too late…..

Santana braced herself on the wall as Sam was pulled away from her viciously. She could barely register the source as she looked over her shoulder… but all she saw was a blur. A sudden crash resounded next to her…

"SA-"

Before Puck could finish calling Sam's name out, the blonde brute was push against the wall with such force, that it shattered the bricks under him. Puck's eyes widened in horror….

OH SHIT….

Pain registered in Sam's eyes as the pressure on this throat started to shatter in the hold of the assailant. The assailant's choppy blonde hair blew in the wind as her grip grew tighter on Sam's throat. Sam's instincts were silenced as hazel eyes bore down into him emphasized by the sneer that graced the attacker's lips.

Santana felt her body start to slide down the wall as her legs grew weaker under her petite frame… It was all over….

"I…I…I can explain…" Puck stuttered out

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Fury burnt within Quinn's veins as her hold tightened on young vampire's throat, straining his oesophagus. Quinn tried to still her temper but every time she nearly accomplished it… the Blonde Vampire tried to release her grip from his throat.

"I…I…I can explain…" Puck stuttered out

Quinn's nostrils flared as she turned her head to look at Puck.

"Then you better start explaining" Quinn whispered in condescending tone.

Puck stumbled slightly as he looked to Santana who seemed unconscious on the floor. Quinn's eyes followed his until the too rested on Santana… Quinn closed her eyes for a moment as the Santana's blood started to call to her nature.

"We were just practicing. I know it is forbidden to hunt in city… but-" Puck said in disappointment as he looked up at Sam who was whimpering in pain now, terror staining his eyes. "He is young. Please forgive us…"

Quinn released her hold on Sam before taking a deep breath. She ran her fingers over her eyebrows in thought before looking up at Puck. Her gaze turned cold once more…

"Forgive you?" Quinn snarled. "Noah. I am tired of cleaning up after you!"

Puck bowed his head, unable to look Quinn in the eyes. Ashamed and embarrassed Noah Puckerman braced himself. He knew what the blonde vixen in front of him was capable of… Such disobedience was generally rewarded with death.

Sam's death….

"Please…. Punish me instead. He is young and impulsive…" Puck continued.

Quinn took a deep breath once more as she walked over to Puck. Her eyes traced over his face for a few seconds before she turned to look at Sam, who cowered away in fear.

"He is your creation just like you are mine, Noah. You need to learn how to control him." Quinn rebuked.

"This was reckless and dangerous. We are in other vampire territory. Did I not forbid you from hunting here?" Quinn continued when Puck said nothing.

"We just wanted some fun Quinn. We are the top of the food chain but I can't remember the last time I actually had fun" Puck finally said, his voice thick with frustration.

"So you want fun?" Quinn said softly. "Okay… Let's have fun then Noah."

With that Quinn bent down on one knee above Santana. Quinn took a few moments to actually witness the beauty in front of her. Santana caramel skin, beautiful bone structure and pouting lips… She was a breath-taking creature…

It was almost a shame Quinn had to do this….

Quinn bit into her wrist and watched as the blood congregated over the wound. Silence filled the air except for an occasional moan from Sam as Quinn turned her wrist, watching as the blood dripped over Santana's pouted lips.

Noah Puckerman stared in horror as his maker's blood dripped all over the mortal's already bloody face. What was Quinn up to? Puck was the first and only person Quinn had ever turned… What madness was this?

Quinn's wound soon grew closed as she got up. Deep in thought, she looked at Santana…. As though she was waiting for Santana to miraculously jump up. Puck listened intently as well… waiting… until he heard the mortal's last heartbeat.

WHAT HAD QUINN DONE?

"Consider this a lesson Noah." Quinn evenly said "Every kill your fledgling makes will be your responsibility"

"Qui-"

"No Noah… I've not finished." Quinn growled. "Every kill will be turned and you will be responsible for them as vampires… their turning, their training… their deaths…"

Puck shook his head in horror…. He would've preferred death over this.

"I will hold you personally responsible for each mistake they make" Quinn continued; her voice growing harder with each word.

"And you will be their executor… Or I will be yours…" Quinn finally snarled before looking at Sam coldly.

And with that Quinn left… Leaving Puck to his own thoughts….

"What did she mean?" Sam said while still clutching his healing throat.

Puck's eyes went over the Latina's body as a cold shiver shook his undead body. How could he explain this to Sam? Without making the fledgling feel bad? Sam had practically casted a death sentence over their heads.

"Puck…." Sam whispered…

Puck turned to look at Sam and smiled sadly.

"She expects the girl to turn" Puck whispered "And I will have to train her and kill her if Quinn deems necessary."

"That's not that bad" Sam said, trying to cheer up his master…

"Sam… I didn't want this curse for myself…. Let alone everyone else." Puck said softly as he made his way to Santana. "Now I will have to watch as everyone of your feeds turn into beasts all because I can't control you. I am condemning them to a soulless eternity… all because of my weakness… and Quinn will make it a permanent reminder"

Puck lifted Santana gently into his arms.

"Then why stay with her Puck?" Sam whispered as he followed in his master's wake,

"Because I'm sired to her" Puck answered. "I can't go against her wishes. It's physically impossible…. Plus… You don't know the real Quinn."

Santana's limp body hung in Puck's arms as they started to make their way to the outskirts of the city… to their home.


	5. Chapter 5

_"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" The young Latina cried out, her cries filling the dark hallways of a gothic styled home. _

_Every inch of Santana's skin burnt as though she was dipping in lava. The burn radiated from each pore as Santana turned from her back to her stomach, entangling herself in the bed sheets. Her nails dug into the mattress under body as her muscles tensed. _

_Puck watched her in sorrow as he remembered his turning. _

_X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X_

**_18_****_th_****_ Century – Carnevale di Venezia_**

_Noah lazily fastened his boots smiling triumphantly to himself as a young girl laid sprawled naked behind him. Another notch to cut in his bedpost… Venetian women were so easy. Then again… Their heads were constantly filled with thoughts of love and romance. It was a shame really…_

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_**

_Puck's eyes widened as he grabbed his other boot in haste, making his way to the window. Just as the door flew open, Puck was out of the window, making his way down the roof. Out of the window a man's face appeared. His face was red and purple with fury as he cried out after Puck, yelling obscenities while shaking his fist…_

_Father of the Virgin? Well…. She was a virgin…._

_Puck couldn't help but smirk as he clung to his boot and shirt jumping over dodgy looking roof tiles. After a few more roof tops, Puck was finally out of harm's way…. The night sky had fallen fast and masses of people congregated in the square below him. Puck watched in awe before he sat down on a ledge, pulling his shirt back on. _

_It was beautiful…_

_The music, the fire-breathers, the juggles and masks…. The fireworks flew into star-filled night sky before exploding in an array of colours._

_It was almost a shame that this would be Puck's last __**Carnevale… **_

_Puck was dying…._

_Sometimes he would stare at the square from this height wondering if suicide would not be a better option… but Puck refused to be a coward. He would except his fate… enjoy life as much as he could… Live on the edge…_

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

"Please kill me…." Santana begged with tears in her eyes.

The sweat matted her hair against her body as she fought against the fever which rampaged through her body. Puck could see the pain in her eyes as she reached out for him, begging for sweat release from the pain which gnawed at every inch of her body. Another gut-wrenching scream ripped through the air as Santana's body arched backwards.

Puck wanted to release her from this curse…. Kill her now and save this poor girl centuries of self-loath… but he was the reason she sat here before him. He could atleast give her a choice right? Soon this pain would be over and if she fed, she would be a vampire… powerful… strong… immortal… Maybe she would accept the gift?

"Please…. Please" Santana whimpered as tears started to run down her face.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

**_18_****_th_****_ Century – Carnevale di Venezia_**

_Puck walked down the cobble streets between the taverns and whore houses before a group of Young ruffians ran passed him in excitement, making their way down to the __**Carnevale. **__An internal battle raged within Puck as he considered running with the youngsters. Noah had always been the mischievious, heart-breaking gypsy that tainted the virgins and robbed the rich… but now? He was the reckless shadow of his form self… _

_"It's not easy dying is it?" A soft voice soft from the shadows _

_Surprise grasped Puck throat as his words become silenced. How did she know that he was dying? What… She's a gypsy… it had to be a con. _

_"Let me guess… You have a miracle elixir to cure me?" Puck answered as he rolled his eyes, finally seeing a figure in the shadows. _

_"I've been watching you Noah" the voice continued, obviously ignoring Puck's comment._

_"Watching me? Kinky" Noah answered _

_"Stop playing the fool. I'm offering you not only a cure but immortality… free from the restraints of sickness and death" _

_The figure drew closer to the light exposing her beautiful features. Her long blonde hair glistened in the sun emphasizing her deep hazel eyes which looked out from a mask that hid her face. _

_X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X_

Santana's breathing had calmed down as she clung to the bed, crying softly. Her ripped clothing barely covered her sweat-covered body, sending another pang of guilt through Puck… This young girl did not deserve this. What had driven Quinn to such cruelty? Quinn herself hated doing this to humans…. Quinn hated the fact that she was a vampire…. Something doesn't add up…

"Water…." Santana whispered softly as thirst started to take over.

Puck knew that water would not be able to quench the thirst which now shock through her body, but he would have to wait until she was fully in control to explain what had happened.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

_"Immortality? Do you think me dumb woman?" Puck sneered, _

_"Noah… I'm not here to insult you, although you make it easy. I'm here to offer you immortality…. But there is some conditions" the blonde goddess said, her voice laced with irritation. _

_"I should've known that there would be a catch" Puck continued, walking as the woman drew closer. _

_The Blonde woman sighed loudly before removing her mask, looking pointedly at Puck. _

_"I'm lonely… I need a companion" The Blonde finally admitted, catching Puck off guard. _

_"That's a bit selfish don't you think?" Puck said,_

_Quinn arched her eyebrow, surprised by Noah's arrogance. Well he was dying? It's not like he had anything to lose right?_

_"Like it or not…. I am going to turn you Noah. I'm just asking your permission because I don't want you to despise me." Quinn challenged, _

_A crooked smile played across Puck's lips as his eyes roamed over Quinn's body. This couldn't be true right? A cocky, beautiful woman demanding to spend an eternity with Puck?_

_"You're demanding… I like it" Puck teased…_

_Quinn rolled her eyes before a small smirk graced her lips. _

_"I'm not part of the deal… You're not exactly my type" Quinn merely stated before looking away, trying to control her smirk which was radiating into a full-blown grin. _

_"I could be" Puck continued _

_Silence followed for a few seconds before Puck brushed his fingers through hair._

_"Why me?" He finally asked Quinn as their eyes connected again._

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

"What the fuck have you done to me?" Santana gasped after drinking her 6th glass of water.

Puck watched the fiery Latina as she looked around the finely furnished room. Anger and Panic radiated from her eyes…. Like a cornered tiger… Puck couldn't help but be impressed by her strength.

"If you think that I'm going to be part of your human trafficking vampire fetish parade you are so wrong" Santana continued

"It's not like that" Puck said, trying to calm the situation.

He reached out to try and calm Santana but with lightning fast reflexes, she slapped his hand away.

"Hands off the goods Perv. I will beat your ass and you're blonde boyfriend isn't here to help you this time" Santana growled

"Calm down!" Puck snarled, reacting with his instincts.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

_"I can't believe I let you do this to me" Puck cried out as his back arched, pain rushing through his body. _

_His words came as a hiss as he clenched his teeth tightly. Quinn damped his head with cold water as too break the fever but nothing helped. _

_"It'll be over soon" Quinn said softly as she gently washed Puck's brow and throat._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Puck screamed as his body grew taut. _

_"PUCK!" Quinn said in shock as she saw his eye roll to the back of his head. _

_Puck was the first human she had tried to turn… Quinn never expected the turning to be this brutal. She physically heard how Puck broke his bones and clawed the bed in pain. Finally Puck's fever broke and his body relaxed on the bed… Quinn's heart broke as she looked down at him. Guilt shot through her as she heard his painfully, laboured breathing… but she knew it would only last a couple more minutes before the body healed itself again. _

_Quinn felt a one tear escape her eye before she climbed on the bed next to Puck, wrapping him in her arms. She brushed her hands over his hair softly as she silently cursed her selfish motives. Quinn had watched how Puck had thrown his life away all because of the treat of death… but still revered life. How would she know this? She watched how he fed the starving… clothed the homeless… watched people with a sorrow in his eye…. Quinn wanted to take him pain away. Maybe it was wrong of her? All she knew was that Puck had suffered so much… She just wanted to give him a chance to enjoy life. _

_He deserved another chance…_

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Santana grasped the cross around her throat as she sprung up on the bed, showing it to Puck dauntingly.

"Back Beast. I'm gonna burn you back to hell if you take another step closer" Santana growled

"Oh for the love of…" Puck started as he got to his feet….

Quinn really knew how to pick 'em. This gorgeous fledgling was not going to be the easiest to train…. Worst of all? She was Quinn's kin too…. Quinn's blood increased Santana's strength atleast ten-fold.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

**_Vampires_**

Each Vampire has a maker. A Maker will choose a Fledgling according to the human's beauty, personality, blood-line and strength. When this criterion is not followed a rogue vampire can be created because during the turning a human's emotions and personality will be intensified… Jealousy, Anger, Love, Lust….

To be turned, a human must have vampire blood in its veins when it dies. This will leave a human in transition, turning the body with the vampire virus. Acute fever, pain and bloodlust will overcome the human. The human must drink human blood to finish its transition, if not; the human will die because the fever will attack the human's immune system, killing the human within 24 hours.

To be sired is when the bond created with the creator is more than that of Fledgling and Master. It is not created by love, lust, envy or want but out of respect created through the transformation. A sired fledgling will unconsciously do whatever it master requests… willing or not…. It is rare though to have such a connection.

A Vampire's strength and power, once turned, is determined by the Blood of its maker. In the beginning of Vampire history there were three Vampires created; The Originals.

Through the ages The Originals turned twelve Vampires who are called the "Beloveds". The Beloveds were the personal body guards of the originals, dealing justice within the vampire domains. No one dared to cross their laws… Rogue vampires were created though in a rushed attempt to over throw the vampires hierarchy. The Originals were killed during this war leaving the Beloveds to rule. This broke the Vampire dominions into 12 Segments. Each dominion ruled by a "Beloved".

If a Beloved turns another Vampire. The vampire will be extremely strong, but not as strong as the Beloved. If the Beloved's Fledgling turns another vampire… the vampire will be strong but not as strong as the Beloved's Fledgling. The power of a vampire is weakened by its lineage and how far he was created down the line from an original.

Vampires are recorded in Generations. Up to the 3rd Generation, a Vampire is considered Nobility. For its strength and power surpasses that of vampires created thereafter irrespective of their age. Although, The older the vampire is….. The stronger…. Age can also determine the strength and power of a vampire.


	6. Chapter 6

Beauty…. Quinn had forgotten how to define it. Was it dark brown eyes? Tantalizing caramel skin? Perfectly pouted lips? Quinn had to admit… Puck's new burden had a certain allure to her. The way the girl's raven locks caressed her tanned skin and how the girl pouted when she seemed to be having a bad dream….

Perfection…

She would make a good match for Puck. Sam was not bad… He was just too thick to control his instincts which roamed wildly. Quinn would not allow another rouge generation to exist not after she had slaughtered so many in the Past. Many considered it a privilege to be a "Beloved"…. Quinn? She enjoyed the power, the respect, the terror… but her life rotated around her duties as a Beloved. Just like Puck… Quinn wanted fun; She just couldn't risk it. One slip up… One wrong move… Another clang would try to overthrow her.

That is why…..

She turned Puck….

Quinn needed someone to replace her. But she saw Puck's weakness for impulsive decisions, his desperate need for a companion which was his own. When Puck turned Sam… Well it wasn't the wisest decision. He needed better companion if he was going to take Quinn's place. And Quinn couldn't help but be in awe at the petite Latina's fiery spirit and… well Spunk? Is that what the youth is calling it these days?...

Quinn folded her arms over her chest before inhaling deeply. The smell of exotic spices and cocoa butter floated through the air spilling into the dark corridor where Quinn hid. Quinn had never been intoxicated by the smell of another vampire…. But as Quinn leaned against the wall she could smell the Latina's obvious transformation. She vaguely wondered how Puck had gotten the tanned goddess of a wildcat to drink blood…. Well he was sneaky. One of his finer attributes….

A smile appeared on Quinn's face as she fondly remembered all of Puck's antics. She would miss him so much. Yes… She was hard on him and sometimes unfair but... Puck was her closest and truest friend; a friendship formed over decades….

"Who licked you up the right way? I didn't know you had a playmate over"

Speak of the devil and you will trip on his tail.

Puck…

"Not everyone needs to fornicate to smile Noah" Quinn said plainly. "How is your new ward?"

"Well…. She just tried to decapitate me… with a bread knife." Puck said as he rubbed his nose slightly.

An endearing smile appeared on Quinn's lips. Puck takes decapitation to lightly. The girl is, after all, a Beloved's fledgling just like Puck. Her power could rival his…. She could easily kill him…

Silence filled the air for a few moments before Quinn realized that Puck was looking at her strangely.

"What?" Quinn asked

Quinn was torn between hating and loving the fact that Puck knew her so well. Quinn had mastered hiding her feelings to the world… yet Puck was always on to her.

"Why did you turn Santana? It's not like you Quinn" Puck said softly. "If it was punishment you would've killed Sam… yet you chose to turn a human which isn't even in our feeding district. You could get killed for such an act. Why take the risk?"

Shit…. Puck was onto her…. AGAIN.

"Speaking of Sam. Where is he?" Quinn quickly said as she turned her head, trying to catch Sam's scent.

She didn't trust the blonde little brat and had warned Puck a few times that she would rip Sam's head off gladly if he went rouge. Okay… That and she needed to change the subject. She really didn't want Puck knowing why she turned the human… Santana?

"Don't change the topic" Puck pushed on

Quinn's nostrils flared for a moment before her hazel eyes turned to Puck, challenging his air of dominance. Puck should take care of his footing… he might just slip from the thin ice which he was treading on.

"The human was merely a tool of punishment. Don't think I'm as sentimental over human life as you are Puck… I will easily get rid of her and Sam. Don't push me" Quinn warned

Puck's jaw clenched as he heard Quinn's obvious threat. If he wasn't sired to Quinn… he was quite sure that he would've attempted to kill her long ago. But then he remembered Quinn's tales of her life…. Vampires had to be hard or they would've never survived this long.

"She's not a human anymore." Puck simply mumbled dejectedly.

A pang of guilt shot through Quinn, but she hid it behind a façade of ice as her eyes bore down into Puck.

"And then she found out and nearly decapitated me. Her temper could rival yours Quinn." Puck continued, the venom obvious in his accusation.

Quinn's smiled once more as her eyes traced over the door which hid the newly turned vampire.

Impressed? Perhaps

"Nice choice Boss" Puck finally concluded in sarcasm before walking off, leaving Quinn to stare at the wooden door.

Perhaps Quinn should introduce herself to…. Santana was it?

And with that thought something strange happened.

Butterflies started to swam around Quinn's stomach as nerves suddenly gripped her tightly. Her mouth became dry as her throat tightened.

What the hell was wrong with her?

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

_**Few minutes Before**_

"I'm surprised" Santana said pointedly as she looked across the room furnishings.

Puck rolled his eyes slightly as he disposed of the blood bag which he had just used to spike Santana's drink. He was not even going to try and persuaded Santana to drink human blood. He'd rather just trick her and deal with the consequences when the time came.

"Surprised by?" Puck asked,

Her deep chocolate eyes fell on Puck as Santana leaned against the wall on the bed, holding a glass of wine between her hands.

"By this funky tasting wine. Kidnapped or not…. I'm a guest. I'd thought you'd atleast open up a proper vintage"

Did this human have no self-preservation instincts? Wait…. Forget that… Didn't she just shut up? Wow…

Puck closed his eyes counting to ten before turning to Santana. Well… She drank the blood… She was technically a vampire now right? Puck had nothing else to lose… he might aswell tell her? Right?

"It is of the best vintage. I think it's AB-" Puck said simply as he wiped his hands on his jeans.

Santana's eyebrow arched in confusion before she took another sip. She licked her lips, savouring the taste for a few minutes.

"I agree. Definitely AB…. Absolute Bullshit" Santana replied cheekily.

"It's laced with blood genius. " Puck finally answered, losing his patience

Horror and disgust registered on Santana's face as her eyes widened. Puck had to admit that this gave him a small amount of satisfaction as Santana's eyes flickered between him and the half empty glass of wine.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you some type of sicko? Please tell me that this doesn't turn you on count dork-ula"

Puck threw his hands up in the air in frustration, begging for help from a higher power. He made a silent promise to himself that he would make Quinn pay for this.

"Me? What's wrong with me? You should be terrified right now" Puck growled

"Of what Twilight? Hmmmmmmm? " Santana countered, pushing herself to her feet. "Your contacted eyes and sparkly skin?"

Oh for the love of….. Screw Hollywood.

Puck's jaw clenched as his temper got the better of him. He would make this fledgling fear him, even if it meant that he would have to stapled that smart-ass mouth of hers shut.

"I could kill you with a flick of my wrist" Puck growled

Santana placed her hand on her hip as she weighed Puck up with her eyes.

"Don't make me go all Lima heights on your ass Lost boy. I'll break those fangs off for you"

With lightning speed, Puck rushed Santana pushing her against the wall in a fit of rage. Shock registered on her face for a spilt second making Puck smile until his head shot back. Blinding pain creased through his nose and lip before he realized that Santana had punched him square in the face. He moved back, covering his nose as the pain started to ease down the rest of his face.

That little…..

When Puck lifted his head the daunting image of Santana with a bread knife stood before him.

You're not serious right?

Puck had forgotten that Santana had gone through her full transformation now. She could rival his strength, speed and agility….

This could end bad.

"Now… you listen to me. You are going to escort me outta here princess cause I'm not gonna be another newspaper headline" Santana commanded while waving the knife around dauntingly.

Puck took a deep breath before straightening his back and looking at Santana, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"I can't do that." He answered while gripping his still paining nose "You're a vampire now. If I let you out before you control your bloodlust… You'll kill someone"

Puck blinked his eyes a few time before the pain started to fade slowly.

"Seriously?" Santana started laughing hysterically before rolling her eyes "Are you listening to yourself? There's no such thing as Vampires…"

"Say's the girl who tried to ward me off with the cross around her neck?"

"I was tripping from that drug you gave me" Santana growled

You're a vampire… I'm one… Sam's one… Even Quinn is one" Puck argued ignoring Santana's accusation.

"Who the hell is Quinn? One of your groupies?"

Puck's eyes widened in horror as his mouth hung open in shock. Did Santana just demote Quinn to a meaningless groupie? Oh… this young fledgling had a death wish.

"I don't want to be part of this freak-fest" Santana cried out in frustration "I have a life outside of this little dreamworld of yours."

"I'll prove it to you" Puck replied before walking to the door, walking out, leaving Santana alone.

He refused to sit here and listen to any more of this naive little girls bitching.

When silence followed, Santana was left to her own thoughts. Could this be true? Of course not…. But then why did she feel so different? Electricity rampaged through her fingertips as she looked at them. Santana had watched enough horrors to know that this is how a vampire turns it human companions… but maybe Puck and his friends were just trying to relive the fantasy?

Santana took a deep breath as she looked at herself in the mirror. Well atleast she could still she her fine as in the mirror right? So she couldn't be a vampire… but maybe everything she knew about them was wrong?

Santana's restless thoughts were pushed from her mind though as a mouth-watering smell drifted to her now sensitive nose. Vanilla and Egyptian violet? An Intoxicating scent…. Santana licked her lips thoughtlessly as a new hunger started to growl within her. Santana was no stranger to the feeling though…. She was…. Turned on?

Turned on by a smell… Yes…. Santana had officially lost it. But since she had woken up… every one of her emotions had been more intense… perhaps it was no different with Lust? Santana followed the lingering smell to the wooden door infront of her. She leaned against it, embracing the smell. Irritation filled her though as Puck's smell infiltrated her nirvana. He didn't smell bad…. But his scent was not as appealing as the orgasmic combination which she had just basked in.

"The human was merely a tool of punishment. Don't think I'm as sentimental over human life as you are Puck… I will easily get rid of her and Sam. Don't push me" a threatening yet dreamy feminine voice said.

A slight tingle rushed down Santana's spine as she bit her bottom lip.

Wow...


	7. Chapter 7

Santana paced around the small room which seemed to suffocated her. The mohawked kidnapper had been gone for more than a few hours now… and for some reason Santana was parched. the intoxicating smell of vanilla and Egyptian violet was constantly assaulting her senses… constantly driving her to a point of insanity. Santana gripped the wall in frustration but pulled away in shock as a animalistic growl escaped her lips.

What the hell was happening to her? How had she gotten so lost? Santana was an ordinary stress-out teen with hormonal issues and dirty little secrets and now? Santana had to admit… she didn't know what the hell she was right now….

_"PLEASE PLEASE! LET ME GO…" _

The cry instantly alerted Santana as gut-wrenching sobs started to fill the hall behind the door… but instead of fear another feeling clawed at Santana's stomach. The only way Santana could define it? The instant adrenaline you get just before you slushie some unexpecting loser.

Santana smiled.

Wait… Did the screams of terror just make Santana smile in satisfaction.

What kind of animal was she turning to?

_"I'M BEGGING…. PLEASE" _Came another shrill cry, which made Santana's mouth water.

The door was finally flung open before a petite red head was shoved to the floor. Santana couldn't believe her eyes as they flickered between the terrified, sobbing girl and the blonde-headed animal which had attacked her earlier. Santana watched as his green eyes sparkled with enjoyment as he watched the girl who fell to the floor… terrified.

Fury boiled up in Santana as she bent down to the girl, tilting the girls chin up gently to see if any wounds had been inflicted. How dare he handle a woman so…. Santana felt herself starting to shake as deep blue eyes filled with tears stared back at her, begging for mercy.

"Puck asked me to get you lunch." The Blonde said softly, almost with an air of childhood naivety.

He turned his eyes to Santana with a proud smile on his face. Did he expect a thank you? Santana's anger started to collide with her better judgement as she stroked the scared girl's damp cheek.

A hollow growling started to radiate from Santana's chest….

"You don't need to seduce her first" The beefcake cruelly jested sending another jolt of hatred through Santana.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

"Oh my… Hmmmmmmm"

**_I'll seek you out,_**

**_Flay you alive_**

**_One more word and you won't survive_**

A soft panting moan filled a beautifully furnished room the low hum of the music tried to overshadow it. The deep rosewood finishes trimmed the crimson satin which hung lazily from a bed in the middle of the room.

**_And I'm not scared of your stolen power_**

**_I see right through you anyhow_**

"Yeah… Just there…"

Long slender hands gripped the headboard as a low hum escaped Quinn's lips, gaining volume with every second.

**_I won't soothe your pain_**

"Hmmmmmmmm"

**_I won't ease your strain_**

"Harder…" Quinn moaned as her eyes closed.

**_You'll be waiting in vain_**

Deep claw marks were etched into the wood as Quinn's back arched. She bit her lip as her stomach began to tense….

**_I got nothing for you to gain_**

Blood started to drip from her lips as she bit deeper into it. The metallic taste of her blood drove her over the edge as a gasp escaped her lips. Her blood in her head started to pound until finally….

**_I'm taking it slow_**

**_Feeding my flame_**

Quinn's mouth felt dry as the pleasure tingled through her veins but her pleasurable feeling started to fade as soon as her bed companion rose from under the duvet.

**_Shuffling the cards of your game_**

**_And just in time_**

**_In the right place_**

**_Suddenly I will play my ace_**

Thick ebony locks rose from under the sheets revealing the cocky smile of gorgeous Russian. She smiled down at Quinn lovingly but as soon as she bent down to kiss Quinn, Quinn turned her head in disapproval.

**_I won't soothe your pain_**

**_I won't ease your strain_**

"It's just a kiss" The Russian purred out seductively, running her lips across Quinn's throat lazily.

**_You'll be waiting in vain_**

**_I got nothing for you to gain_**

Quinn simply rolled the brunette bombshell off her before sliding off the bed.

"Let me guess? To personal?" The Russian mumbled before throwing herself to the mattress letting out a disappointed sigh. "I just fucked you… you don't get any more personal than that"

A small smile tugged at Quinn's lips….

**_Eyes on fire_**

**_Your spine is ablaze_**

**_Felling any foe with my gaze_**

**_And just in time_**

**_In the right place_**

"You're still in my bed" Quinn said simply before throwing on her satin robe.

Confusion etched itself into the Russian's beautifully sharp features before Quinn turned to face her, threading a hand through her blonde locks.

"You just fucked me…. And now it's over…" Quinn continued but when she realized that the Russian was not getting the message Quinn smiled…

"That mean's get out" Quinn finally concluded

**_Steadily emerging with grace_**

**_Felling any foe with my gaze_**

**_Steadily emerging with grace_**

**_Felling any foe with my gaze_**

**_Steadily emerging with grace_**

The furious brunette got up in a frenzy, starting to collect her clothes which laid sprawled on the floor. She cursed in fluent Russian before turning to Quinn.

"Is this what you want? To be fuck buddies?"

"We're hardly friendly enough to be friends" Quinn simply answered before turning around once more.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" _

"A bit dramatic don't you think?" Quinn asked

"That wasn't me" The Russian replied.

Quinn's eyes widened as she realized that the painful cry was not within her bedroom but in the west wing.

Puck? No…

With lightning speed, Quinn raced out of her room…. This couldn't be happening. She had warned Puck about the new fledgling; about her strength.

She told him to be careful…

Dammit!

Finally Quinn stood in the dark corridor, shaking from anger and anxiety. Quinn didn't know what she would do without Puck…

But Wait… that wasn't Puck's-

**_CRASH _**

Quinn couldn't help but jump as Sam's burly body flew through the wooden door which she had hidden the new fledgling. She could hear as his bones cracked against the concrete which caught him from his air-born state.

What the hell was happening in this household? Where the hell was Puck?

The alluring smell of spices and cocoa started to follow out of the room as Quinn looked on in wonder. She couldn't help but be impressed with the raw strength shown by… Santana? Was it? Quinn watched as Sam tried to shake his head, trying to regain some sort of consciousness but it was too late….

A slender tanned hand gripped Sam's throat, raising his body with ease. As he rose, Sam's back was scrapped against the cracked wall causing him to cry out in pain. Quinn's eyes moved to the hand's owner…..

"I hope you're ready to die"

The fuming, husky voice sent a jolt down Quinn's spine as her eyes locked onto the very definition of beauty once more. She could not deny her attraction to the new fledgling…. If only Quinn had not turned Santana for Puck's benefit….

Quinn watched in awe as her eyes traced over every inch of the well-defined Latina goddess. It was cruel to do so though as she found herself instantly wanting to see more of Santana's tantalizing flesh.

But her thoughts were cut short as she heard Santana breath in deeply. Santana's head snapped almost instantly to Quinn's direction…. And once again their eyes locked.


	8. Chapter 8

**_CRASH_**

Surprised by her sudden strength, Santana watched the smirk disappear of the face of the blonde animal as he flew through the air. She had had enough of this… She refused to let him hurt another female. The anger ate her up from inside as she watched him collide into the wall, cracking the bricks behind his body….

The thirst for death poisoned her mind as her eyes pinned the blonde-headed buffoon. Would Santana kill another? Was it in her? Perhaps not… but the animal which raged inside of her demanded blood….

Santana lost all conscious thought as she made her way to the male leaning against the wall. Santana should've been happy. He seemed almost helpless… senseless… but Santana wanted to feel him windpipe snap between her fingers; watch as the live left his eyes.

With lightning speed she took hold of his throat dragging him back up against the wall. If Santana hadn't been so furious? She would've been terrified of herself…. Or whatever creature had now taken over her body. Santana felt completely out of control yet… so powerful… Indestructible….

"I hope you're ready to die" Santana growled as her fingers began to tighten around her prey's throat, making him gasp for air.

Terror radiated in his green eyes as Santana watched him. The feeling of pleasure which coursed through her body, while doing this vicious act, should've scared Santana…. But it didn't. Was she as much of an animal as the beast in front of her?

Santana's lungs suddenly constricted as her jaw clenched. What was she doing? She was no murderer…. Yes… He deserved to be punished but did she have to take his life? She was the monster….

Vanilla and Egyptian violet suddenly assaulted Santana's nose once more, sending warmth down her body, disturbing her self-loath. She couldn't help but turn her head, trying to locate her new found addiction… but as her eyes focused on the source, confusion filled her. Two hazel eyes stared her with curiosity…

The girl from outside the dance studio?

Was she part of this freak show?

Why wasn't she doing anything to stop Santana?

Reality crashed against Santana as she felt strong hand suddenly grip her hands. The blonde man grabbed her hands in her moment of distraction, spinning her before finally grinding her in to the wall. He snarled loudly at Santana showing his elongated fangs before pushing Santana against the wall once more with more force. Santana could feel the bricks crack under her from the force used against her but she refused to look away from the now demonic image of the blonde man. His face contorted in anger as he hissed at Santana and growled, trying to show dominance and much too Santana's surprise… She retaliated with the same behaviour. Hissing and showing her fang, trying to escape his brutish hold.

What were they? Territorial Animals? This was madness!

"Sam" Came a strong yet angelic voice.

It was stern and left no place for argument yet the blonde-headed man called Sam refused to let Santana go.

"Sam…." Another warning erupted, firmer this time.

Santana could see how indecision flickered through Sam's dark green eyes for a split second before he pulled away from Santana completely. Santana fell to her feet quickly before grabbing her ribs which started to burn with pain. Santana staggered slightly, falling onto one knee as sudden weakness gripped her legs.

"Go… I'll deal with you later" The angelic voice continued as footsteps drew closer to Santana.

Santana heard how Sam started to back away from her, which made her breathe easier. Last thing Santana needed was a surprise act from the dumbass…. But it made Santana wonder…. How on earth did the petite little blonde have so much power over the blonde brute which had attacked Santana? Was the gorgeous creature from outside the dance studio worse than Sam?

Santana's thoughts stilled once more though as gorgeous porcelain-like legs stood before her, daring her to lift her head. She followed the delicious curve until they settled on the hem of an extremely short, black satin gown. Santana gulped deeply as her eyes continued on their damning path up the blonde's daring curves and killer body until finally…. They settled on the deepest hazel eyes once more. A low growl erupted from Santana's lips as the Blonde before raised her eyebrow. This blonde goddess was…. the source of her hunger. The blonde's scent called to Santana… sending her into a damning haze of lust.

"You'd be able to handle your cravings if you drank blood Fledgling" The flaxen goddess said dismissively; even though a smile appeared on her face.

At that precise moment the petite red-head had decided that it was her moment to escape, but as she tried to rush passed Quinn. Quinn grabbed her throat effortlessly making the red-head scream in terror once more.

Quinn watched as the young Latina's face contorted once more in disgust as she turned her head. It was almost surreal to have such ideal creature on her knees in front of Quinn, it made Quinn wonder if any of this had actually been real. She watched in admiration as Santana tried to fight her instincts…. The new fledgling was a magnificent creature… Strong, courageous, powerful…. Beautiful.

"You people are sick. Killing people to fulfil your vampire fantasies" Came Santana's husky reply as she started to rise from the floor with much difficulty.

"It's hardly a fantasy" Quinn replied as her hold of the red-heads throat tightened.

Quinn watched Santana's eyes flicker between the red-head and Quinn as though she was contemplating to act or not. Was this fledgling mad? Quinn could kill her with a simple touch…

"You seriously think that you're a vampire…. Seriously?" Santana asked in disbelief as her eyes finally locked on to the blue eyes of the red-head.

Quinn couldn't help but let a slight growl escape her lips as she realized that the new fledgling was more enticed by the human than Quinn… Jealous?

"We go by other names but yes…. Essentially we are vampires" Quinn continued with a little more bite in her voice.

This conversation was growing tiresome and Quinn had better things to do than play mistress.

"You're just as crazy as the blonde beefcake which tried to manhandle me" Santana continued.

Her dark chocolate eyes flickered once more towards Quinn as Quinn raised the red-head higher into the air as though she was nothing more than a ragdoll. Santana knew that she needed to help the poor girl from this freakish house full of animals.

"No….." Quinn whispered seductively "I'm worse"

With lightning speed, Quinn sunk her teeth into the red-head, ripping a gapping whole into her jugular. Crimson blood started to flow down Quinn's throat, sending a pleasurable sensation down her throat until it spilt from her mouth.

Santana pounced for the red-head swiftly… but her attempt failed as Quinn grabbed Santana by the throat, dropping the seemingly unconscious red-head to the floor. Santana's eyes widened in shock as she found herself pinned to the wall once more. Santana seriously had to think before she acted… She can't keep getting thrown into walls.

Quinn was shocked at how weak the fledgling between her fingers felt. Had Puck given her blood? Or was this red-head suppose to be lunch? Quinn didn't know… but she felt herself taken aback at the strength the Latina had when fighting Sam… all because of a human? Quinn didn't kill humans for blood… yes… but that didn't mean she cared for human life. Quinn just didn't like getting her hands dirty… Quinn suspected that Santana didn't share the same view. These young vampires…. Always clinging onto their humanity… Pathetic.

Don't kill… Don't feed… Human life is precious…. Quinn felt disgust plague her stomach as her eyes turned to the human on the floor which Santana eyed longingly. Santana felt guilt over the human's death? Oh for the love of….

Santana stared at the red-heads lifeless body, and felt revolted as her instincts took over her. Santana wanted to drink the girl's blood… craved it… needed it. She desired it more than the bitch which currently clung to her throat. Santana felt overwhelmed by her lust, fear, horror, anger and hunger…. Tears started to build in her eyes as self-loath started to take over her mind. Santana turned her eyes to meet searing hazel eyes once more…. Santana wished for death once again…

"Do you crave her blood? Although you fought so valiantly to keep her alive?" Quinn said simply "Do you hate yourself? Do you think you're a monster for wanting her blood? Do you finally believe you that you are a vampire?"

Like it or not Santana would have to feed, she was still young in transition and since Puck wasn't here? Quinn would have to do it…. But the human was dead now…. Not worth feeding from… And Quinn really didn't want to go hunting now…

Santana shook her head in disbelief before Quinn rolled her eyes. Before Santana could react, She felt Quinn's demanding lips envelope her own… the sweet blood which stained Quinn's lips awoke a frightening hunger within Santana. Santana began to lick Quinn's lips softly as she savoured her new found addiction to the crimson liquid…

Surprised by the fledglings actions…Quinn let out a soft moan. Quinn knew she shouldn't be enjoying this so much…. But Wow… the sparks which flew in her being shook Quinn for a moment. It had been a while since Quinn had craved with such intensity… What was it about this girl that seemed to awaken Quinn's hormones? Her emotions….

Santana gently cupped Quinn's cheek as Quinn's hand fell away from Santana's throat. Santana couldn't explain her actions… neither did she want to… all she wanted was every last drop of blood which stained Quinn's skin. Her tongue ran over Quinn's soft, gasping lips before blazing a hot trail to her throat until –

"Okay… that's enough" The statuesque blonde moan before pushing Santana away with much difficulty.

Santana brushed the mouth with the back of her hand as her mouth still tingled from the euphoric experience…. She listened to Quinn's deep breath for a moment before complete silence enveloped them. Santana's body started to hum softly as a rejuvenating feeling started to fill her veins…. If Santana knew blood tasted that good… She would've turned years ago….

Quinn tried to still her breathing as her instincts threatened to escape… Was she going mad? She'd just acted like a horny teenager… willing to dry hump some hot cheerleader… She was Quinn Fabray dammit… Blood thirsty, strong…. The blood of Vikings ran through her. She was not some sexually frustrated fledgling….

"I leave for a few minutes and…. Destruction…. What the hell Quinn?" Puck voice boomed through the corridor.


	9. Chapter 9

"I leave for a few minutes and…. Destruction…. What the hell Quinn?" Puck voice boomed through the corridor.

Quinn recollected her thoughts as she brushed a blonde hair strand from face. Irritation slowly rose through her veins as dark chocolate eyes melted into her. Quinn found herself silent for a few moments as she watched Santana licking her lips. Okay… maybe feeding the gorgeous new fledgling was not the smartest idea. But Quinn couldn't understand… Why was Santana having this effect on her? Did Quinn not just fill her desires with the Russian?

"So you're just gonna ignore me now?" Puck continued, sending a red hot poker of fury through Quinn.

"Destruction?!" Quinn growled as she turned to face Puck.

Puck whimpered slightly as Quinn's temper blew full force. She was quite intimidating when she liked… and Puck had seen it all too often.

"I had to PULL you're fledglings apart before they wrecked the house." Quinn continued, "Puck…. I warned you that she was you're responsibility and you would be held accountable for her actions and you're irresponsibility is getting out of hand"

Santana stood oblivious as the altercation continued between the mohawked beefcake, who was named Puck, and gorgeous vixen, named Quinn. Santana's mind was spinning in confusion as she tried to grasp reality… Had she just licked the blood off the blonde's lips? Like a puppy? Oh for the love of….. The house had Santana feel claustrophobic as her stomach suddenly turned. In the matter of hours… Santana had managed to turn herself into the prodigal daughter of **_The Adam's Family._**

"Quinn… I…" Puck started but it was cut short as Quinn's deadly eyes cut through his excuses.

"Where were you Puck? They could've killed each other"

Puck took a deep breath as he looked away from Quinn's intense gaze.

"Quinn… I'm not here to be your personalized punching bag when your g-string is a little too tight."

Emotionally…. Puck was drained. He didn't have time for Quinn's ranting and raving. Yes… what he did was very irresponsible but right now? Puck didn't care…. Why would he?

"Puck… Don't…" Quinn said levelly….

"No Quinn… I'm being serious here. You want her dead?"

As soon as the words left Puck's voice, Santana felt rough hands grasp her throat. Santana let out a soft gasp as the hands started to tighten around her next…. Harder than it had been before. The sound of crystal cracking filled her ears as Puck watched her with dark intent. His hold was different to both Sam's and Quinn's…. Puck's intent was to kill Santana. Santana started to struggle as she realized the danger she was in… Panic gripped her.

"Puck… Stop…" Quinn said dangerously.

"NO QUINN… YOU CAN PLAY WITH PEOPLE'S LIVES BUT I CAN'T KILL AN INSIGNIFICANT FLEDGLING?" Puck suddenly shouted,

"I just saved her from the animal you created… now you want to kill her? Puck… Don't do something you might regret." Quinn snarled

"You're right… She doesn't deserve this" Puck grumbled as he closed his eyes, taking a controlled breath.

He removed his hand from Santana's throat before opening his eyes, looking at her with the deepest remorse. Santana took a moment to look at Puck and saw the deepest pain in his eyes. He couldn't be that bad? Could he…. Santana's heart broke for him before he turned to Quinn.

"You are a cruel, selfish bitch Quinn…. Keep that in mind one day when you die alone" Puck finally spat out before he made his way passed Quinn slowly.

"I'm doing this for you Puck…" Quinn said her voice breaking for the first time since Santana had met her.

"FOR ME?" Puck suddenly growled.

Without thinking, he pounced for Quinn, gripping her shoulder and ramming her into the wall. A shocked gasp escaped Quinn's lips as her back collided into the wall. Snarling and hissing, Puck bore his fangs….

"You do nothing for anyone but you Quinn." Puck continued, shaking Quinn as every word left his mouth. "You are a selfish, self-loathing Bitch who wants to make everyone's life miserable because no one will ever love you"

Santana watched the scene in shock….. somehow this conversation wasn't about Santana anymore. Santana needed to get out of here…. Santana was use to getting grabbed by the throat but now they were turning on each other.

"That's enough" Quinn gripped Puck's wrist swiftly before pushing him off her.

Puck shook his head for a few minutes before closing his eyes as though in pain. Quinn's eyes deepened as hurt seemed to fill them. Quinn turned before Santana could see any further emotion and walked off…. Leaving Santana and Puck in silence.

After a few moments of silence, Puck opened his eyes and looked at Santana. Santana stood watching him for a few moments, contemplating whether she should run or not. If she ran where would she go? If She was a vampire she would surely kill any human which crossed her path… Right?

"I'm sorry…. It's just…." Puck let out a deep sigh before smiling sadly "Are you okay?"

Santana nodded her head slowly before a slight smile appeared on her face.

"What's so funny?" Puck muttered as he brushed his hand through his Mohawk, in total confusion.

Santana's smirk grew wider. Maybe Puck wasn't so bad? Maybe Santana should make an effort to get to know him? And perhaps more about the sizzling blonde which just stormed off in a frenzy. Santana had found herself in the thick overgrowth of Mystery and for once…. She wanted to dive to its depth because she seriously needed an explanation as to why she felt so… Different?

"I think I'm starting to believe in Vampires" Santana suddenly mumbled. "

Puck started laughing in disbelief as he shook his head at Santana.

Quinn really knows how to pick 'em…

X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Quinn took a deep breath as the hallways seemed to close in on her, weakness gripping her. Tears started to form in her eyes as she tried to compose herself.

Alone….

That is what Quinn was. No one loved her, adored her… No one even liked her. The only reason Puck was still here was because he was sired to her. He couldn't leave her side unless Quinn told him too… How had Puck come to hate her so much? Was it because of… Her? Rachel…. Puck couldn't possible still hold the whole Rachel-Fiasco against Quinn still.

Puck had made it extremely clear that he hated Quinn with an undying passion though…

Quinn threw her bedroom doors open and looked across her room. The Russian had left…. Leaving Quinn to her on sombre thoughts. Quinn locked her doors behind her before he went to lay on her bed…. Cursing herself and her misery….


	10. Chapter 10

**_2 Days Later_**

"So explain to me again…. What am I?" Santana whispered as Puck led her into a dark room.

"A Vampire" Puck breathed out in frustration as he flickered on a light, revealing his room.

A huge King-sized bed rested in a finely furnished room. It wasn't like most boys room… decked out with naked women, car and musicians… it was more of what you'd expect in a House & Home magazine; decorated with rose wood and earthly tones. Santana couldn't help but stare in awe….

"I don't feel any different though…" Santana continued as she ran her finger over a hand-crafted wooden desk. "I did through Blondie-McBiceps through the door though"

"You're bodies adapting. You are stronger, faster and more powerful than most our species. You're actually taking the transformation very well…" Puck answered as he started to empty his jean pockets onto the desk where Santana's fingers had just been.

"You need to control yourself though… because your emotions are heightened." Puck continued

Santana took a seat in the corner of the room on a chair before turning her full attention onto Puck.

"That would be why I had a sudden urge to dry hump your boss lady" Santana said simply.

"My Maker… ." Puck corrected swiftly before pouring a glass of brandy for himself. "And I wouldn't even try the dry-humping… You're not exactly her type."

Puck leaned the bottle out towards Santana, offering a drink but Santana waved her hand in polite refusal.

"What? Breathing?…. Anyway what the hell is a maker?" Santana asked

"She was a vampire… She gave me her blood…. Bada-Bing Bada-Boom… Me" Puck answered comically

"So she's your maker?" Santana asked in confusion.

"And yours" Puck replied as his eyes traced over Santana's features.

Santana's eyebrows furrowed for a few seconds as she tried to grasp the situation. The gorgeous, bad-tempered blonde was her maker? Santana tried to strain her memory to try and remember what happened, but Santana couldn't recall who actually fed her blood. All Santana could remember was that animal, Sam, attacking her.

"Sam?" Santana asked quickly

Puck shook his head as his fingers tightened around the brandy glass between his hands.

"So she collects strays too?" Santana continued when Puck continued his silence.

A smirk appeared on Puck's faces as he shook his head lazily. He's eyes locked with Santana's for a moment before he dropped his head once more.

"He is mine…. I just needed some male companionship… you know? Picking up chicks… Driving Fast cars… drinking-"

"And you don't think a chick could do that?" Santana interrupted

Puck looked up once more at Santana before arching his eyebrow. Santana couldn't tell if he was impressed or shocked…

"A Chevrolet Camaro Z/28 Coupe 1967 is parked in my garage right now" Santana stated cheekily as she laid back in the couch, spreading her arms over the rests. "Solid-lifter 302 V8, SCCA Trans-Am series, 4-speed transmission and power disc brakes. Beat that Puck-a-saurus."

Impressed, Puck's eyes widened before a deep laugh escaped his lips.

"Who would've guessed Quinn would've turned another Motorhead?" Puck replied as he sat up in his chair, relaxing into the couch which he sat on.

""So how many more are there of you in this house?" Santana asked after a few moments of silence.

"Right now? Me, You, Sam and Quinn"

"Do you live here?" Santana continued.

"It's more of a holiday home. This is…Uhm… Rachel's territory" Puck stuttered slightly as said Rachel's name.

"Who's Rachel?" Santana continued, suddenly intrigued by the hurt which seemed to flash past Puck's eyes when he mentioned Rachel's name.

"A Beloved…. One of the Monarchs of the Vampire Civilization….." Puck said, his voice cold and dead.

His hands tightened on the glass for a moment before he looked down. Santana had seen this before…. The day she had to say goodbye to Brittany. Puck was suffering from a broken heart.

"Were you inlove with her?" Santana asked softly

A huff laugh escaped Puck as he tried to hide the emotion with now seemed to play in his features. He stood up as the walls seemed to be closing in on him…. In love? Perhaps… not a day went by that Puck didn't think of Rachel… her smile… her voice… her touch….

"It's not that simple" Puck said before he started to laugh coldly.

"So that's a yes?" Santana pushed on.

Puck took a deep breath before wiping his hands down his face in frustration.

"I'm sired to Quinn. Even if I did love Rachel… I can never be with her… I'm connected to Quinn. Where she goes? I will follow…. Until Quinn cuts the bond" Puck answered with a tone of finality

Confusion etched itself into Santana's face as a million thoughts ran through her mind

"Okay… wait… what? What the hell is _sired_?"

Puck looked at Santana in surprise before a slight smirk graced his lips. Puck had forgotten Santana was so new to Vampires and their nature….

"Okay…. Let me give you an example…. Quinn is my maker as well as yours right?" Puck asked as he returned to his sit, looking at Santana with interest.

Santana nodded her head in agreement

"But although she is our maker… The bond you have with her is different to the bond I have with her. My soul is tied to Quinn's…. Whatever she says… I do. I have no choice…."

Santana arched her eyebrow for a moment as filthy Images started to flutter through her brain…. This sounded a bit too kinky for Santana's taste…

"Until she cuts the bond… I will follow her every footstep and her every command" Puck continued, his voice distant and controlled.

Santana had heard of loyalty… but to be so involuntary loyalty? A loyalty that destroyed the loyal individual itself?

"She didn't even cut the bond so you could be with the woman you love?" Santana whispered, her hate for Quinn growing in every second. "Why didn't you fight it?"

Puck threw his hands up in mocked surrender…. as he clenched his jaw.

"Don't you think I've tried? You can refuse to follow Quinn's commands… Refuse to follow her…. I am Quinn's subservient puppet. I obey without question… Kill without remorse… follow without direction all to please her because it's literally in my nature"

Puck let out a cruel laugh for a moment before he took a sip of his brandy. Of course Santana wouldn't understand… She would always have free will…

"I can't even put an end to my misery because Quinn has forbidden it" Puck growled before throwing his glass against the wall.

The sound of shattering glass sent a cold shiver down Santana's back for a moment. She couldn't even imagine what Puck was going through…. Quinn has practically destroyed him….

"You'd kill yourself?" Santana asked in a hush tone of sympathy.

"Do you know how hard it is waking up every morning trying to convince yourself to wake up? Even though you have no reason to live…. Because you were taken away from her?" Puck whispered before sighing deeply.

Santana's heart broke in that moment as she saw a lone tear escape Puck's cold eyes. It was too much to bear… Santana felt her chest constrict… Until Santana's heart finally shattered as she realized that the love that she had felt for Brittany was not even a scratch on the love and endearment Puck held for Rachel. But Puck had said that a vampire's emotions are intensified…. Would Santana ever feel such pain?

Santana looked away as she took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. This vampire juice was turning her in a cry baby….

"Why don't you go see her? While we're in her "territory"" Santana asked vaguely

Puck shook his head for a moment before a smile appeared on his face once more.

"Because if Rachel found out that Quinn turned you…. All hell would break loose" Puck said before chuckling slightly

"And after the whole Sam scene? Well…. Let's just say… I'm your personal bodyguard until Quinn comes back from the Council Meeting"

"I'm not that bad you know…. He just shouldn't manhandle woman… food or not" Santana defended before she too let out a little snicker.

"I'm really sorry about trying to kill you and all that… you know? It's just… Quinn…." Puck said, the guilt evident in his voice.

"It's okay… I really do understand. Most days I wouldn't but today? Well let's just say stranger things have happened. I mean I'm a vampire dammit."

Puck nodded his head simply before silence filled the room.

"So what do you wanna do? Playstation? Board Games? Sleep?" Puck asked

Santana's face contorted in disgust for a moment before her face light up with an idea.

"Well you know…. If I'm destined to stay with you lot… We might as well go get my car" Santana said slyly.

OH THIS SHOULD BE GOOD….

Puck shook his head….

"Oh No…. That has trouble written all over it" Puck said between chuckles.

"Oh come on. Santana continued, the smirk on her face growing wider and wider.

"You've been missing for 2-3days? You really think no one has noticed that you came back to steal your car?" Puck asked as he looked pointedly at Santana although he couldn't wipe the smirk of his face.

"It's not like we would be stealing it…. Technically… I'm still alive"

A deep roar of laughter escaped Puck's lips before he finally shook his head one last time.

"5mins…. That's all you have?" He finally stated "That car better be worth the ass-wiping Quinn is going to deal out to us"

"Oh Please. I've been here for 3 days and the only time I've seen her is when I was licking blood off her. She's like…. Never here" Santana bit back playfully before smiling rakishly.


	11. Chapter 11

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAWD! Could you be more narrow-minded?" Rachel cried out in anger as she leaned over the table, looking pointedly at tall, innocent looking man.

"They're Human's… not a pack of Gawd damn Lycans" Rachel continued as fury started to pulsate through her veins.

Who did this Jackass think he was? The Vampire Overlord?

"The Humans are becoming a threat Berry" A deep husky voice called out,

Rachel took a deep breath before turning to look at a curvaceous ebony vampire. Her dark eyes looked pointedly at Rachel before she arched an eyebrow.

"You're just as thick-minded as Finn over there; more than ready to start a war due to insecurities. They are just Humans…" Rachel hissed, her voice becoming dangerously low.

Rachel knew her position within this Council. She was an elder and she refused to be silenced by egotistical Beloved. Their hunger for power would be their downfall. Mercedes understood the laws of The Covens. Although the 12 Beloveds were entitled to their opinion… The 3 Elder would make the final decision. Finn had made his and Rachel, hers…. The swing would depend on Quinn – If she ever arrived.

"Found a new sentiment for the human race Berry?" Mercedes countered her voice thick with sarcasm.

"No… Just a new found hatred for your stupidity" Rachel finally growled out before an out roar broke through the Council room.

Harsh words were thrown around as an argument broke out in the confined room filled with vampires. Hissing and curses flew around until….

"What's going on here?"

The reprimanding growl silenced most the individuals as dark green eyes bore down into each one of them. The displeasure on Quinn's face was evident as she tried to still the fury which was building up in her small frame. Okay… it was official…. 1000 year old vampires are still capable of acting like children!

"The Usual" A feminine male whispered indifferently as he waved his hand in the air.

Kurt…. The Glam-Queen of the Vampire Society….

Quinn's nostrils flared for a moment as everyone started to take their sits. She scrutinized each vampire for a few seconds before making her way to the middle of the room.

"Rachel…. Finn…. Is this joke suppose to be a Council meeting?" Quinn stated dangerously.

Quinn had no higher standing than Rachel or Finn within the council… but Quinn had been the iron-fisted Captain of the Beloveds when they we nothing more than bodyguards for the originals. Rachel was loved by all, Finn stronger than most but Quinn was a vicious diplomat…. With a sharp tongue. The Elders were selected carefully by the Originals when the war broke out through their domains.

"They requested that we make an elite Vampire army because the humans are getting out of hand. They want to kill innocent people because they are bored" Rachel blurted out, never one who was able to hold her mouth.

Quinn's eyes caught Finn's, making him looking down quickly in embarrassment. A small smirk fell on Rachel's lips as Quinn's mouth contoured into a grimace.

"Okay…. Let me explain this to you… TO ALL OF YOU" Quinn growled as her eyes flickered once more around the room of vampires. "Humans are food… NOT TOYS! And if I get even a whiff of some conspiracy of a vampire army…. I will personally punish you accordingly."

Soft murmurs were heard around the room for a short moment as Quinn made her way to Rachel and Finn and sat between them elegantly. Quinn rested back in her chair as she took a deep breath…. She founded for a moment if Shelby had ever planned this to be her destiny? Babysitting bored, immature, power-hungry vampires….

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0 X0X0X

**_CRASH_**

"Sssssssssssssh" Santana hissed as heard the sound of metal colliding into the ground. "I thought vampires were sneaky"

Puck rolled his eyes for a moment before he looked pointedly at the brunette girl infront of him. Vampires were gracefully and light-footed…. But Puck was a big, muscular vampire. Perhaps Santana should've taken his size into account before shoving him into a small alley filled with trash.

"Why are we in this alley again?" Puck moaned.

"Because you said you wanted to be sneaky" Santana answered as she disappeared behind another box, leaving Puck in the dark.

"Santana?" Puck called out when he couldn't smell her scent…. Where did she go?

Puck made his way to a small opening at the end of the alley before he saw Santana crouching in dead silence, her eyes focused pointedly on a small yet comfortable home. Puck saw longing in Santana's eyes as he heard the deep husky voice of a woman singing in Spanish. Santana's mother perhaps? Puck smiled sadly as he saw tears form in Santana's eyes….

"Hey? You okay?" Puck whispered

Santana nodded her head silently before sighing deeply.

"It's just hard you know… When you think about everything you leave behind" Santana whispered "…. Just before you might eat them"

Puck put a comforting hand on Santana's shoulder before his eyes trailed over the residence. In the corner of the lawn, Puck saw the corner of a white canvas covering a rather large object. Puck pointed towards it and Santana smiled crookedly.

"Yea… That's my baby" Santana said excitedly before she snuck her way to the car in the darkness….

As Santana passed a lit up windowpane, Santana bit her bottom lip as a sudden hunger took hold of her. Oh No…. Not now… The hunger grew stronger with each step she took… closer and closer to the vehicle. Although she had passed window… The Lust for blood wrecked havoc on her thoughts and the longer Santana tried to fight it…. The more her body fought against her.

Santana wanted to rip her own mother's throat apart and drink her blood…. And the thought scared the shit out of Santana…

"Perhaps we should go…" Puck whispered softly, interrupting Santana's twisted thoughts.

Santana tried to speak but a soft growl escaped her lips as her chest started to constrict painfully. Her veins ignited as her throat became dry…. Santana's knees suddenly felt weak as the crumbled under her, making her crash into the ground beneath her.

"You haven't eaten properly…. If you don't eat soon you're hunger will take over and you will kill someone Santana." Puck whispered as he reached for Santana's trying to pick her up.

Santana clenched her jaw before a gut wrenching cry erupted from her throat. The singing abruptly stopped as shuffling was heard in the kitchen ….

Oh Shit….

With lightning speed, Puck grabbed hold of Santana, and then ripped the canvas off her car. Thankful, someone had worked on recently and had left the keys in the ignition and the door open. Without a second thought Puck threw Santana into the passenger's and jumped in… The low purr of the car sudden filled the air as Santana clawed onto the dashboard, crying out in pain. Puck had to get out of here and quickly….

A light illuminated the porch as Puck reversed the car out as quickly as he could. Santana's cries started to turn into growls as a small Latina woman walked out onto the porch, waving her hands hysterically, while cursing loudly.

Puck could see physically as the beast inside of Santana took hold of her conscious thoughts, demanding a blood-feast. Santana snarled and moaned in agony as she tried to fight her urges… Puck floored her vehicle in an attempted to get her away from the scent of blood… until finally only soft gasps could be heard from Santana. Puck turned to look at Santana who whimper softly as silent tears ran down her face. Deep claw marks were etched into her arms as an obvious sign of the restraint that Santana inflicted on herself.

Silence filled the car for a few moments as the sound of Santana's rapid breathing started to slow down. The dark, quiet night seemed to tranquilize Santana as Puck rode around the outskirts of the city. Puck would occasionally look over at Santana who seemed to be contemplating life as she intently stared out of the window.

"Kill me please…." Santana whispered softly

Puck took a deep breath for a moment before pulling the car off the road gently. He turned to look at Santana sympathetically as the car came to a gently halt.

"Santana…. I know it's hard now… You just have to learn how to control it." Puck said softly as he laid his hand on Santana's back.

"I nearly killed my own mother…. I wanted to kill her Puck" Santana cried out… "What kind of animal does that? I belong in chains… or dead…"

"You just need to eat…." Puck pressed on…

"I can't control my hunger…." Santana countered as a new wave of tears rustled through her.

"I will teach you….. Help you… I won't let you out of my-"

Puck's words were cut short though as another car pulled up behind him. Its bright lights stung his eyes as he looked in his rear view mirror, trying to see who it was. Santana's nostrils started to flare once more as a figure slid out of the car. Human?

"Stay here" Puck whispered softly before he slid out of the car slowly, raising his hands up to show he meant no harm.

Santana shut her eyes as her mouth began to water as the sweet smell of cherry blossoms assaulted her nose. The smell was so familiar… So enticing… Santana had to get closer…. But Puck said stay here? Santana fought internally against herself until she felt her hand slid her door open softly.

"Please calm down" Puck voice said calmly.

What was he doing? Who was he telling to calm down? Santana slide out of her car but Puck obstructed her view of the tantalizing smell of the human grew stronger…. Santana's mind went into a daze as she felt her legs moving closer and closer. Santana had no more control over her body… over her mind… until darkness overcame Santana.

"Santana…. NO!"

Santana couldn't tell how long she had been unconscious… If she had passed out or just stood there, but her world crashed to pieces as soon as a blood-curdling cry filled the air.

No…..

Consciousness suddenly forced Santana into reality as she pulled back from the human whose heartbeat started to fade, the crisp taste of blood stained Santana's lips. When Santana looked down, she saw two deep gouges in the throat of a young Caucasian female. the crimson emphasized by the golden colour of the human's hair.

What had she done…. Had she killed the human?

Santana refused to look at the face of the human… fearing that she had killed the human unintentionally.

Why did this human smell so….. Familiar?

"Santana…. Let's go…" Puck said sternly as Santana held the limb body of the girl against her chest.

Tears started to run down Santana's face as she looked down at the girl infront of her. She closed her eyes in horror as the face of her best-friend stared back at her….

"Brittany…" Santana cried softly as she brushed Brittany's hair back softly.

Puck should've killed her when she had asked…..


	12. Chapter 12

***************As Requested by Ryoko05:) *************************

**_I'm alive_**

**_I'm alive_**

**_I'm alive_**

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF… AH!" Santana cried out in frustration. "This is useless. I don't understand what the fuck this has to do with Glee anyway!"

Brittany was surprised from Santana's sudden outburst but held her tongue as Santana sat up, pulling her legs to her chest. Brittany watched as Santana's eyes started to tear as her bottom lip quivered. Should Brittany be worried?

"It's just a dance" Brittany whispered before placing her hand on the small of Santana's back.

"No Brittany. I've been working for hours on this dance and all I seem to do is fall. It's not even graceful" Santana growled.

**_I can feel you all around me_**

**_Thickening the air I'm breathing_**

**_Holding on to what I'm feeling_**

**_Savouring this heart that's healing_**

"What's this really about San?" Brittany said softly as she saw the dark circles under Santana's eyes.

Santana….

Her and Brittany had been friends for as long as Brittany could remember. They had laughed, cried, danced and conquered High School together… but that was most probably what was driving Santana to the edge of suicidal darkness. Santana was going to University now… Alone… away from Brittany and everyone she knew. It was a big step… forced onto Santana by her parents.

**_Take my hand, I give it to you_**

**_Now you own me, all I am_**

**_You said you would never leave me_**

**_I believe you, I believe_**

All Brittany wanted to do at that moment was wrap Santana in her arms… whispering that everything would be alright, but Santana had made it crystal clear that any loving gesture were not allowed anymore ever since Brittany had a drunken one-night stand with some guy. Brittany wasn't proud of her actions… but in her defence… her and Santana weren't exactly dating when it happened. Luckily they were able to work passed it… Santana just requested that Brittany not try and repair the mess which was made. Santana had said that she had experienced enough heartbreak….

**_I can feel you all around me_**

**_Thickening the air I'm breathing_**

**_Holding on to what I'm feeling_**

**_Savouring this heart that's healed_**

"I just feel so lost Britt-Britt" Santana breathed out before getting up and walking to the corner of her room to collect her things.

Santana's words broke Brittany's train of thought for a moment before Brittany's eyes followed Santana.

Where was Santana going?

"I think I'm just gonna go Britt-Britt." Santana mumbled before grabbing her water bottle and taking a sip, throwing her towel over her shoulder.

Helplessly… Brittany watched Santana walk away. Yes… Brittany would've loved to run after her but she knew Santana. Santana needed space… if anyone got near her right now… Santana would tear them apart. Brittany couldn't deal with Santana's furious tirades or fiery temper and yes… Brittany had tried. Santana just had a way of destroying everything in her way when she was angry… and Brittany had being burnt too many times.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

**_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_**

**_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone_**

**_So while you're here in my arms_**

**_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_**

**_We're gonna die young_**

**_We're gonna die young_**

**_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_**

Brittany brushed a damp piece of hair from her face as the music ended. She took deep breathes as she tried to still her rapid breathing. Dancing cleared Brittany's mind and soul… and today was no different. The fire in her lungs somehow calmed Brittany as she reached for a towel and brushed the back of her neck. She reached for her phone after a few moments, looking to see if perhaps there was any messages from Santana… but there was none.

Strange….

When Brittany attempted to contact Santana… her phone was engaged. What the hell had happened? A queasy feeling started to fill Brittany's stomach as she looked down at her watch. It was already 23h00. Worried, Brittany quickly located Santana's mother's number. Santana was known to just disappear for a while when she was lost or confused… but the little voice in Brittany's head screamed that something was wrong this time. After a few rings, the sleepy voice of Mrs. Lopez answered the phone…

"I'm so sorry for calling so late Mrs. Lopez…. I just wanted to know if Santana was home."

Brittany found herself mindlessly biting her nails as the line went quiet for a moment.

"No Mrs. Lopez….She left early…" Brittany said softly…. Oh No….

"Let me know if you hear anything. I'll see if I can get hold of her" Brittany finally breathed out after Mrs. Lopez said that she hadn't seen Santana since this morning.

Brittany quickly collected all her things before rushing out of the dance studio. The roads were deserted though… Dead quiet…. Brittany took a moment to whisper a short pray as she walked down the road Santana would've taken home. The eerie silence sent goose bumps down Brittany's spine as the smell of damp street, urine and… wait… Was that blood that Brittany smelt? Brittany tried to look for a sign of life, her eyes jolting between the alley ways and road…. But once again… Nothing…

"How do I always end up running after you?" Brittany whispered softly before a small smile came to her face.

She hoped and prayed that Santana was okay… Brittany didn't know if she would be able to live without Santana.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

**_3 days Later…_**

Brittany traced over her friendship bracelet softly as her teary eyes fixated on the engraved message…

_"Best-Friends Forever"_

A tear drop fell from Brittany's eye onto her sun-kissed skin and trailed down her arm until it disappeared. Constricted, Brittany's mind couldn't comprehend how she had survived for the past few days. She didn't know if Santana had ran away, being kidnapped…. If Santana was dead or prostituting herself. All Brittany knew was that there was no sign of Santana anywhere. No one had seen her, Santana's car was still in the garage, Her parents haven't received even a word. Santana was just… Gone…but instead of heartbreak, Brittany felt empty. This was a big, bad city that could've swallowed Santana whole. It was filled with the worst kind of wrongs and the best kinds of bad. Brittany couldn't help but cringe at the thought of what happened to Santana. The worst was not knowing. Not knowing at all….

_"Honey? I made some lasagne for the Lopez'. Don't you want to drive over there and give it to them?" _

Dread filled Brittany as she remembered Mrs. Lopez's heartbroken expression when Brittany had told her that Santana was gone. Santana's mother cried out in horror… falling to the floor in anguish. All Brittany was able to do was huddled down to hold the petite Latina as tears stained the concrete porch. Brittany didn't want to go through that again…. She couldn't go through that again.

_"Honey?"_

Brittany exhaled deeply before sliding off her bed,

"Yea…" Brittany called back out.

_"You better hurry. It's getting cold" _

Great…

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

On her way to the Lopez's residence, Brittany found herself lost in thought. This was the same way she had rushed down trying to Find Santana. Every corner she passed, every turn she took… reminded her of Santana. Missing poster were posted all around, some on the ground, some crushed up and wet. Santana's fate was painted across the walls…. Brittany knew deep in her heart Santana was dead although it killed her to admit it, but if Santana was alive… Brittany would've been the first to know.

Brittany came to a halt at a stop street, looking around the dark roads. One more street? And Brittany would be forced to smile and act positive, reassuring Mrs. Lopez that Santana most probably just needed a break from life. Brittany had to lie…. Again…. Putting false hope into an elderly woman who believed falsely that her daughter was still alive. Brittany found it hard to find words to say at times… when Santana's mother's eye would fill up with tears as she rambled about memories of Santana.

Loss of a loved one was a wound that never healed….

Lost in her thought, Brittany didn't notice car lights heading towards her until a vehicle nearly collided into her car. Her eyes widened for a moment as the other car swerved passed her at a radical speed, barely missing her.

"WATCH WERE YOU'RE GOING JAC-" Brittany cried out, but before she could finish her sentence horror unfolded infront of her.

Santana's car….

And Brittany followed without a second thought.


	13. Chapter 13

The looked on Puck's face was indecipherable as he looked at Santana and Brittany. A soft laugh escaped his lips… but it was not triumphant or happy… but heart-breaking. His was laughing was filled with unbelievable pain as he made his way closer to Santana.

Santana's deep brown eyes filled with tears which fell onto the sun-kissed skin of Brittany's as Santana listened to every one of her breathes becoming shallower than the previous. Santana had attacked her best friend… Like an animal.. like a beast. Santana couldn't take the guilt which now seemed to choke her as it mixed with her anger and tears. Santana didn't want this… No one should want this. This whole car idea was so stupid…. Santana had risked to much… gained too little.

"Santana… We need to go" Puck said distantly.

"I can't just leave her here" Santana mumbled, her eyes fixated on the blonde infront of her.

"Santana….. " Puck continued before placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'll take care of her. Just go to the car."

Santana took one last look at Brittany before sighing deeply. Maybe Santana could convince Puck to turn Brittany…. But no… Santana didn't want this curse forced onto anyone else. Santana would always loath herself for this despicable action but atleast Brittany was a peace now. Santana refused to turn Brittany into an unnatural beast just because Santana couldn't control herself… Santana would have to live with that forever.

"Santana…." Puck said with a bit more compassion before Santana turned around.

Santana handed Brittany's limp body to Puck gently before she bent down and kissed Brittany's brow softly. Santana lingered as Brittany's skin felt strange under her lips. Brittany's heat was slowly disappearing… her life dwindling. Thousands of razor sharp regrets and emotions sliced through Santana.

"It's okay… I'll take good care of her." Puck whispered softly as he pulled Brittany closer to his body, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

Santana nodded her head as she turned away silently and started to make her way to the car. Every step grew heavier as Santana walked to her car. She remembered the first time she had driven this vehicle… Brittany was right next to her in the passenger's seat. They drove around the town for hours, listening to music, singing at the top of their lungs… back when things were easy and uncomplicated. Santana kissed Brittany for the first time in this car… Serenaded Brittany in this car…

Weakness gripped Santana's already constricted chest before she lost her footing and fell to the floor. Hard gravel cut into Santana's flesh as her hands and knees stopped her speedy descent to the ground. Tears ran down Santana's cheek rapidly as Santana tried to control herself, but instead of control Santana wrapped her arms around her waist and broke down.

Puck stood in silence as he looked down at the blonde in his arms…..

_WHAT HAD QUINN DONE?_

_"Consider this a lesson Noah." Quinn evenly said "Every kill your fledgling makes will be your responsibility"_

_"Qui-"_

_"No Noah… I've not finished." Quinn growled. "Every kill will be turned and you will be responsible for them as vampires… their turning, their training… their deaths…"_

_Puck shook his head in horror…. He would've preferred death over this._

_"I will hold you personally responsible for each mistake they make" Quinn continued; her voice growing harder with each word._

_"And you will be their executor… Or I will be yours…" Quinn finally snarled before looking at Sam coldly._

_And with that Quinn left… Leaving Puck to his own thoughts…._

….

Without further hesitation, Puck bit into his wrist exposing his now bleeding veins. Regret plagued him as he tried to stop himself but it was useless… His sired-bond was too tight. So tight that it choked him as he placed his wrist over the blonde's mouth, feeding her his blood. An internal battled raged within Puck as he tried to pull back, tried to pry his hand away from the Sun-kissed girl who now sucked at his wrist unconsciously but it was too late…

"Argh" Puck growled though his teeth as his back arched.

The new blonde fledgling's teeth bit into Puck's flesh reopening the wound once more as it tried to heal. This couldn't be right…..

"No….." A soft whisper followed

Santana's cried grew louder as she got up and ran towards Puck and Brittany. Hurt and Anger raged on her facial features as she realized what Puck had just done.

"No…. No… No… No… NO!"

_Snap_

With one swift movement, Puck twisted Brittany's head, shattering her vertebra…. The sound resounded through Santana's being before Brittany's body fell to the ground like a limp puppet.

"I'm sorry Santana" Puck whispered without turning to even look at Santana.

X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

"I haven't seen your pet. Or did you finally put an end to his misery?" Quinn said with a slight smirk as she looked across the room filled with vampires conversing.

Rachel rolled her eyes for a moment as her hate for Quinn poisoned Rachel's mouth. After everything that Quinn did… She should be the last person to judge Rachel's choice of companions. Just because they were allies in the council room, it didn't mean that they should socialize outside of it. Quinn hated Rachel and Rachel hated Quinn… It worked….

"It's just a question Rachel. Where's Karofsky?" Quinn pushed on, the playfulness in her voice slowly disappearing.

"As usual… It's none of your business" Rachel said simply, trying to hide the fact that Quinn was starting to get under her skin.

"Touchy Touchy. I was just worried that that beast of yours might attempt something stupid, especially after the last time I visited" Quinn said softly, almost as though it was a little inside secret.

"You don't know how often I wish that Karofsky actually succeeded in killing you" Rachel bit out just as softly as Santana had,

A small smirk teased up the corners of Quinn's mouth before she took a sip of her champagne. Rachel… Thousands of years old and still so naïve.

"Like one of your creations could kill me. It was hardly a scratch" Quinn replied

Rachel took a sip of her champagne before smilingly politely at Quinn. Without another word… Rachel walked off.

X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X


	14. Chapter 14

Silence…. That is what followed as Santana relived the memory of Brittany's death.

The image slowed down in her thoughts until Brittany's body fell to the gravel… Brittany was dead. Puck had killed her…

"I'm sorry Santana" Puck whispered without turning to even look at Santana.

Sorry? He was sorry? Could they take any more from Santana than they already had? Her life…. Her Soul… Her friend… When would this madness end? Santana fell to her knees once more as her body turned to ice. Brittany's glassy blue eyes looked back at Santana. The smile in Brittany's eyes had disappeared… her laugh…. Her soul. Santana could feel how the switch inside of her snapped… leaving her mind broken and thoughts lost.

"You're sorry? That's your response?" Santana said… her voices as dead as her friend which laid in front of her.

Puck turned to looked at Santana with a sneer for a moment before his eyes went to Brittany once again. Was Santana being absolutely serious right now?

"Me? You're the one who killed her princess" Puck said, his irritation evident.

Silence followed as Santana's eyes fixated on the blonde in front of her.

"She's not dead" Puck finally growled out.

Santana naivety was starting to grate Puck's nerves as he saw Santana watching the human in front of her with desperation and sadness. Perhaps he was more angry at himself for not trying to stop his actions. Puck could've left Brittany to die. But… His emotions took over. He tried to heal Brittany with his blood and walked away… but Santana had drained Brittany too much. Brittany died while Puck fed her his blood. So infuriated by the fact that he had unknowingly turned Brittany he had snapped her throat, then apologized to Santana for his grievous mistake.

"You turned her?" Santana asked

Did Santana think her friend was dead?

"She died while I was trying to heal her" Puck defended before turning his back on Santana once more.

Puck hated himself for turning another individual…. Santana hated him… The new Fledgling will hate him. Would Puck ever get a break?

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

"YOU DID WHAT?" Quinn shouted out

Puck clenched his hands into a fist as a soft growl escaped his lips. Quinn's disappointment and rage was almost tangible as Puck watched her shoulders tense. Quinn took a deep breath after a few moments as she watched the fire place then turned to look at Puck.

"I just sent the day trying to stop the Council from creating a Vampire Army and you decide to turn another vampire….. In another Vampires territory." Quinn continued, her voice more levelled than before.

"It was a mistake… I was trying to heal the human. Santana had drained to much blood and the blonde girl died while I fed her my blood." Puck tried to explain, but Quinn merely rubbed her temples with her fingers as though she had a headache.

"She must be punished Puck" Quinn finally said, her voice thick with an emotion Puck couldn't identify.

Puck shook his head before raising his chin with pride.

"It's my fault… Punish me"

A small smile appeared on Quinn's face before she shook her head.

"It was your stupidity… Her Fault." Quinn finally replied.

"IT WASN'T HER FAULT" Puck finally growled raising his fist.

Quinn turned around slowly, levelling Puck with a glare before her eyes moved to the door.

"You will bring her to me. I will punish her…. And I will tame her" Quinn merely stated. "I refuse to have a rouge vampire loose"

The commanding tone made Puck clench his jaw as he realized that Quinn was invoking the sire bond. The commands laid out to him were plain and simple. Quinn would punish Santana accordingly and Puck could do nothing about it except stand idly by….

"Be Gentle" Puck said softly.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

**_C'mon, baby, c'mon darling,_**

Santana whispered the words as she brushed Brittany fringe back, the trail of tears slowly drying.

**_Let me steal this moment from you now._**

…..

**_C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,_**

Puck had bought her and Brittany home after the whole ordeal. Puck drove the vehicle while Santana cradled Brittany; whispering how sorry she was for everything.

**_Let's exchange the experience, oh..._**

Internally Santana knew that Puck had done all of this to help Santana, but Santana couldn't help but hate him for it. He had destroyed Brittany… Cursed Brittany to live like this. It wasn't fair

**_And if I only could,_**

**_I'd make a deal with god,_**

Santana sang softly once more as her fingers traced over Brittany's throat over the healed puncture wounds. Santana would never be able to forgive herself.

**_And I'd get him to swap our places,_**

**_Be running up that road,_**

**_Be running up that hill,_**

**_With no problems_**.

"I'm sorry to hear about your friend" A soft yet masculine voice said softly as the door creaked open.

By the smell Santana knew that it was the only and only Sam, but Santana didn't have the heart to fight right now… Santana just wanted to wake from this bad dream, drink coffee and go to school listening to the mundane noises of the world.

"Get out Sam" Santana tried to growl but it fell flat as another tear ran down her face.

"Let me atleast help you with something… " Sam continued before he sat down on the floor opposite Santana and Brittany.

Santana took a deep breath before she closed her burning eyes for a moment. Santana really didn't need this right now….

"I know how it is Santana…" Sam finally whispered after a few moments of silence. "The hunger… The aggression… the guilt. Puck and Quinn don't understand those feelings anymore. They identify it… but don't understand it… because they've learnt control"

Santana took another deep breath as Sam's words hit home, driving a burning sensation of heartbreak into her chest once again.

"We still feel human emotions… Intense human emotions. We can't control it like they do… They've had years of experience and practice. I mean… I didn't mean to attack you... I was just consumed with hunger and the rush." Sam continued….

Santana eyes suddenly found Sam's as she realized that's how she had felt just before she attacked Brittany. But if she had misjudged Sam so badly? What was the whole red-head fiasco?

"And the red-head?" Santana whispered, her voice thick from her earlier tears.

"Puck said you needed food… I bought food…. I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to keep him happy because I'm the reason Quinn punished him by turning you" Sam mumbled.

"This Quinn sounds like quite a character…." Santana said simply as she smiled crookedly.

"She has to be. She an elder and Beloved…. She was the iron-fisted Captain of the Beloveds before they became the monarchs. She personally killed thousands of rouges although she doesn't really fight fight…. It's hard to explain… But she's like Pow Bam and before you know it… you're dead" Sam rambled on making Santana laugh slightly.

"you make her sound like the boogie man" Santana jested.

Sam returned her smile for a moment before looking down at the floor.

"She is…" Sam finally said before looking back up at Santana seriously.


	15. Chapter 15

Quinn took a deep breath as she looked around her room once Puck had left. Santana was turning into quite a handful… and Quinn found it hard to keep this petite Latina off her mind. Besides the sibling rivalry, misplaced honour and delinquent escapades… Santana's very essence called to Quinn as though she was a Quinn's own specialized heroine. Ever since Santana had practically licked Quinn's lips clean of blood… Quinn had had more than one erotic dream about the tanned goddess, and the lack of satisfaction was turning Quinn into a rather sour mistress. Everything aside though… Santana had to learn that there was consequences for her actions and Puck wouldn't have the heart to deliver the reminding blow. Quinn, though would make sure that Santana would never forget the severe punishment for her reckless behaviour….

The problem? Quinn didn't know if she would be able to control her urges around Santana. Quinn had to admit that she was avoiding the Latina, scared that her animal-like urges might take over. Quinn had always been so controlled and cool… and now? Once whiff of Santana's scent or voice… Quinn turned into… Well Quinn couldn't explain it exactly. It was as though Santana consumed her every thought, emotion, feeling, sensation, breath... impulse….

Quinn was conscious… but her actions were determined by instinct and not by Quinn herself. It reminded Quinn of the time when she was still a fledgling… unable to control the simplest of urges or tame the dullest impulse. Quinn was ruthless… Shelby had many a time punished Quinn due to Quinn's lack of control, but Quinn soon learnt to control her urges, restrain her instinct. That… of course… was only after she had slaughtered almost every human slave in Shelby's household. Shelby had accused Quinn of having an unquenchable desire for death… leaving thousands of bodies in her wake; earning Quinn the name - **_Umbra Mortis Sedent – Shadow of Death._** Shelby kicked her out…. Refusing to be associated with such Darkness. Though Shelby's one Brother did not share the same thought. He welcomed Quinn into his household, feeding her thirst and training Quinn in the art of war. He trained Quinn to be a unforgiving diplomat, unheeding warrior and a ruthless killer. Quinn rose to the highest rank within the Beloveds in an attempt to win over Shelby's forgiveness and Shelby's brother's pride… but the victory was short lived. A rouge army attacked… killing The Originals. Quinn earned her infamous reputation amongst vampires when she went on a blood-thirsty killing spree. She slaughtered every rogue vampire and any other vampire that stood in her way. Her hands were stained with the blood of thousands until she finally returned from her bloody massacre a few years later with the head of the rebellion's leader in her clutches. The Council was created and Quinn was made an Elder due to her victories in war…. Although many say its due to the fear she turned in most vampire hearts. Few could stand against Quinn….

Quinn's only enemy now? Her own urges. For years Quinn has been able to silence **_Umbra Mortis Sedent… _**The Shadow of Death which controlled her, but Since Santana's appearance… Quinn felt herself slowly losing her grasp on her control. Quinn wanted to give in to her lust… Wanted to lose herself once again in her nature – Blood, Sex and Rebellion… What about Santana made Quinn want this? Quinn wanted answers…. She needed answers.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

**_200 Years Before_**

_"You're Fledgling is quite a specimen Quinn" Rachel giggles soft as her eyes roamed over Puck. _

_Both Quinn and Rachel watched in interest as Puck and Rachel's Fledgling, David Karofsky, duelled playfully. Well… Puck was playful with the razor sharp sword but David seemed to want to strike Puck down with every one of his brutal lunges. Quinn merely brushed it off though as she watched Puck dodge the attacks with amazing agility; his life as a criminal assisted him well as a vampire it seemed._

_"Thank you. It gets lonely at times you know?" Quinn answered simply before taking a sip of her wine. _

_Rachel's eyes seemed to stay fixated on Puck with every one of his moves, making Quinn stare in curiosity. Was Rachel interested in Quinn's fledgling? Perhaps… but Quinn had seen Rachel fancy a boy before. Generally see would giggle and brush it off… or make a complete ass of herself, but with Puck it seemed different. _

_"I apologize for prying Rachel but what connection is it that you seem to have with my fledgling?" Quinn finally said after a few more silent moments. _

_Rachel turned to look at Quinn with wide eyes for a moment before Rachel let out somewhat of a nervous giggle. _

_"I don't know what you mean" Rachel brushed off simply before looking away from Quinn's curious eyes. _

_"I can see you're nostrils flaring and your pupils dilating every time you look at him Rachel. Don't play coy" Quinn said straight out. _

_Rachel's head almost snapped as she reared her head to face Quinn once more. Shock registered on her face as she looked Quinn up and down. Quinn couldn't explain the look of confusion which soon etched itself into Rachel face, as though Rachel was silently trying to form her wording correctly. Rachel knew that Vampires were protective over there mates… Last thing she wanted to do was try and steal Quinn's - Umbra Mortis Sedent._

_"Uhm… Well… Don't you smell it?" Rachel finally said. _

_Quinn furrowed her brows for a moment as she sniffed the air, trying to seek the smell that Rachel was talking about. _

_"Smell what exactly?" Quinn whispered as though she was stalking an unseen prey. _

_"Puck… His smell…" Rachel mumbled slightly in confusion. "It's intoxicating…"_

_"Puck?" Quinn let out a soft laugh before looking at Puck "I don't understand" _

_Rachel's cheeks blushed slight as Puck's eyes caught hers. Puck seemed to stare at her for a moment as a goofy smile appeared on his face, but in his brief moment of distraction Karofsky's sword cut into this leg. A slight gasp escaped Rachel's lips before Puck rolled away from Karofsky's blade. Rachel's eyes followed Puck once again aimlessly until finally she looked back at Quinn with a look of hunger evident on her face. _

_"I can't explain it Quinn. And I apologize… I know his your Fledgling but… I feel consumed by him every time he is within my presence. I barely know him but all I can think about is him… Ever since you brought him here. " Rachel said in a quick breath. "It's as though my soul has marked him as my property… because it's my inner vampire that calls out for him not my conscious mind" _

_A small smile appeared on Quinn's face before she place her hand on Rachel's for a moment. _

_"I will give him to you if you wish Rachel. You are my best-friend after-all and I do believe he feels the same for you. I see it when he looks at you" Quinn said, as a feeling of rejoice fell over her. _

_Quinn had tried to find Rachel a mate for so long. Who knew that Quinn's own Fledgling would suit the brunette diva's taste? Quinn would be proud to give Rachel Puck as a gift. And Quinn knew Puck would not hate her for it but thank Quinn for such an honour. Quinn had heard how Puck praises Rachel's beauty and voice… It would be a lovely union. _

_"But he is yours" Rachel mumbled as her eyes once again fell on Puck once more. _

_"Consider it my wedding present to you…. once you talk Puck into it of course" Quinn whispered, making Rachel smile. "I couldn't think of a better couple.. not too sure about your inner vampire calling out to him, but nevertheless, you will make a wonderful couple" _

_Quinn returned Rachel's smile before an excited giggle escaped Rachel's lips. _

_"You're the best friend anyone could've ever asked for" Rachel said before a cry of pain erupted into the air. _

_Puck laid sprawled out on the ground clutching his ribs as David's swords protruded from his lung. It seems like David got the upper hand on Puck and smiled malevolently at Puck as he turned the swords hilt, pushing it deeper into Puck. _

_"David! Stop this instant" Rachel cried, making David look at her in aggressive confusion. _

_Karofsky pulled away slowly though as Rachel ran to Puck's side. Thank goodness Puck was a vampire or Quinn would've just offered Rachel a dead groom. _


	16. Chapter 16

"So you're saying Puck was engaged to Rachel?" Santana gasped as she placed her hand over her mouth.

"Yeah… Quinn, herself, gave the blessing… but everything changed after the rehearsal dinner." Sam whispered as he watched Santana dabbing Brittany's head with a wet cloth.

Sam watched in pity as the blonde within Santana's arms started to whimper. The transformation was taking place… Both Sam and Santana knew that the cries of torture would start at any moment. Santana wanted to stay with Brittany until the transformation had ceased… Be here when Brittany woke up, but it seemed like Quinn had other ideas.

"Santana" A deep sombre voice said.

Santana looked up to see Puck looking down at her with mixed emotions in his eyes. Regret? Hurt? Pride? Anger? Santana didn't know… All she knew was that this wasn't the same Puck she had gone thieving with. He seemed as though he was in a trance… Hallow and Numb…

"Yes Puck?" Santana said softly.

Puck dropped his eyes before he took a deep breath.

"Quinn requests your presence when you are done here" Puck breathed out,

Santana should've known that this was coming. You can only go so far without being punished. Sam, himself, told Santana gruesome stories of Quinn's punishment techniques. Once Quinn had made Puck and Sam fight to the near death. Puck didn't want to… but Quinn had invoked her sire bond. Sam was beaten brutally before Quinn had finally called off the bare-fisted fight. Quinn had little regard for anyone but herself… Santana knew this… she understood it, but she also knew that Quinn could've killed her the night in the alley or the night that Santana had attacked Sam… Quinn didn't though. And besides all that? Quinn herself had been avoiding Santana. Okay… Perhaps not avoiding… but she hasn't even passed Santana since Santana practically raped Quinn's blood stained lips….

If Santana didn't know any better… she'd say that Quinn had a bit of a crush on her. Then again… generally the girls that were crushing on Santana could barely keep away from her… practically suffocated her, dying for Santana's attention. Quinn wasn't…

Why did it matter anyway that Quinn might have a crush on Santana right? It's not like Santana would ever fall for someone so cruel. Right?

Buuuuuuuuut… who could blame Quinn if she did? Santana was extremely talented with her mouth. Quinn was a decorated killing machine though. As brutal and as cold as an arctic winter as Puck had once said… Santana would be wise to remember that. Quinn wouldn't just fall for some-

"Santana?" Puck said, interrupting Santana chaotic thoughts.

Santana cleared her mind from her thoughts once more before she rolled her eyes.

"So I have to cause trouble before she spares me a second thought?" Santana huffed out slightly

Santana couldn't explain what was going on with her. In general… Santana wouldn't have given a damn if Quinn paid attention to her or not, but when her words left her mouth…. Santana questioned if she didn't perhaps have a crush on Quinn, herself. When Santana had licked Quinn's lips… she was after the blood not Quinn… but Santana had to admit, when she discovered that it was Quinn that smelt like Egyptian violet and vanilla… she couldn't get her thoughts off Quinn. In saying that… Santana's mind was conflicted. Santana didn't like Quinn… Quinn sounded like a psychopathic, entitled brat who thrived on making everyone else's life hell… but the vampire in Santana wanted to claim Quinn as its own. Santana found it hard to explain.

"I would hold the back-chat to the bare minimum in her presence Santana" Puck warned dangerously.

"Maybe that's why she walks all over you" Santana bit back before a slight smirk played on her lips.

"Better that then tearing me apart to walk through me" Puck answered in the same toying manner before shaking his head.

Santana wanted to bit back a response but before another word could leave her mouth, a cry erupted from Brittany's mouth.

It had begun…

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Santana let out a deep sigh as she finally walked out of Brittany's room. Santana tried to hold back her tears as her thoughts started to tear a gaping hole in her skull. The cries of pain and cursing had finally gotten the best of Santana. She did not have the heart to see her best-friend screaming in pain as bones broke in her body and the vampire venom burnt through her veins. Santana's stomach turned as a new wash of guilt and heartbreak coursed through her veins. Her feet felt weak under her body as each rushed step she took seemed to be the last before she would fall down and crumble. She tried to burn the image of Brittany's scared eyes out of her head… but all attempted seemed useless as another tortured cry escaped Brittany's mouth. It was too much to think that Santana was the reason Brittany was going through all of this. Santana hated herself… hated who and what she was.

No matter what…

Santana was responsible for what Brittany was going through.

She would never be able to forget that.

How would she explain this to Brittany?

Would Brittany hate her when she awoke?

Santana's breathe felt like acid in her throat as she passed yet another corridor in this maze-like house. Tried and tearing at the seams Santana collapsed, giving into her tears which burnt her eyes. Santana tried to isolate the blackness which seemed to devour her… but before she could give into the pain that clawed at her insides. Santana's mouth quivered as she gripped her aching chest. A muffled whimper escaped her lips as tears started to run down her cheek. She tried to stifle the pain which seemed to burst from her soul... but nothing would silence the hurt and pain.

The world seemed to spin out of control as time slowed. Santana leaned back against the walls as he rested her head back, the taste of her tears drenching her quivering lips. Closing her eyes, Santana bit her bottom lip.

1….

Santana counted her breath each time she exhaled

2….

Controlled seemed with in her reach

3…..

"Couldn't stomach your friend's turning? Could you?"

And control was lost.

Santana's nostrils flared as she drew breathe deeply into her chest.

Wrong move though…

The intoxicating smell of vanilla and Egyptian violet assaulted her senses. The smell of Quinn almost suffocated Santana as Santana's eyes opened. The blonde vision of beauty named Quinn leaned against a doorframe across Santana, looking at Santana curiously. A slight purr resounded through Santana's chest for a moment as she seemed lost in the beauty in front of her. Quinn's choppy golden hair seemed to cling to her kissable skin as Santana's eyes traced over Quinn. If Quinn wasn't the embodiment of evil? Santana would've been all over her in that instant… but Santana couldn't help but hate Quinn for all she has done… what Quinn will do.

"Ah…. Silent broody type? I expected more from the fledgling that intentionally tried to lick my face off. Not your smartest move…."

Santana rolled her eyes as the soft purring turned into an aggressive growl. Inaudible… but Santana was sure Quinn could see it in her eyes. The clenched, determined jaw on Quinn's face proved it.

"Most people don't ignore me Santana" Quinn continued, her tones seductively firm.

And Santana repeated… If Quinn was any other woman… She'd pinned up against that doorframe, moaning.

Shocked? Perhaps….

But Santana had made peace with the fact that her hormones seemed to be working overdrive lately.

Santana's smirked slightly… Quinn would have to learn. Santana wasn't like every other kiss-ass idiot that practically worshiped Quinn.

"Impressive… You're mistaking me for someone who actually gives a shit." Santana grumbled, her voice thick from her recent tears.

A sexy chuckle escaped Quinn's lips for a moment before a perfectly manicured eyebrow arched. Santana's throat dry out once more as Quinn's deep hazel eyes glanced at Santana. Quinn knew she was the alpha and the confidence that exuded from her left little doubt in Santana's mind.

"Well now that the pleasantries are over. I would like to have a word with you Santana" Quinn continued.

Before Santana could think of telling Quinn off though, Quinn turned around and disappeared back into the room which she had come from.

Should I go? Should I follow? These thoughts racked Santana's brain for a moment before she found herself up on her feet and following Quinn without a second thought…. Oh no… Was Santana sired? Or was it just the little vampire in her that couldn't stay away from Quinn?


	17. Chapter 17

**_100 A.D_**

_Blood… This is what silences this beast within me. I lose control… Lose all sense of time and humanity. Is this wrong? Perhaps… _

_I'm lost in unending guilt and pleasure as the life escapes the clutches of my victims. They fight so hard for it; Scream and Shout just for that extra breath of life. _

_Shelby says that my thirst knows no end. She's most probably right since I draw every ounce of life away from my prey, relishing the kill. Does this make me a monster? If yes… then Shelby is to blame for this… but I have let go of my humanity. I have let go of my conscience and emotions. _

_"Please don't…." Another faceless slave cries before I run my razor sharp fangs through her jugular. _

_Was this the 20__th__? The 30__th__? I don't know. All I can see is wasted blood staining the floor under my feet. Terrified sobbing numbs against the back of the walls as more isolated servants try and think of ways to escape. I would've been more than happy to give it to them… then chase them down and shatter their hope once more. _

_Why am I killing so many innocent slaves though? Creating a Massacre…. _

_Death… _

_I am giving Shelby a reason to kill me… because I cannot take this anymore._

_Every time I look in the mirror… My victims' faces stare back at me. Their eyes cold and hallow… Is this the life anyone would hope for? _

_Of course not…. _

_I have watched my loved ones die. Watched wars and famine… Death and misused life… Love which tore families apart and Hate that has corrupted even the purest of hearts. _

_Shelby locks me up now in her palace, thinking that it will stop me for trying to put an end to my misery; stop me from taking my anger and hate out on the world. _

_She has caged my animal expecting that she would be able to control me? Is this control? Is this what she wanted?_

_"Ah-" _

_Ooops… there goes another one… Throat torn in two. The cry was stifled by the blood which erupted from the poor boy's throat. _

_I'm not even hungry anymore… This? This is for enjoyment… for power… for control and revenge…_

_"Quinn… No…" _

_And that was Shelby… So glad she could finally join us._

_"What have you done?"_

_The shock and horror in her voice is somewhat calming as I shatter the spine of the last servant before he could even utter a plea. I turned to face her as blood drenched my face and coated my face…._

_Shelby's dark eyes filled with heartbreak before she shook her head in disbelief, her eyes fixated on me. _

_I wiped the blood off my mouth with the back of my hand before I look around at massacre at my feet. You could barely tell that the floors were white marble. Crimson stained every edge and bodies laid scattered around. _

_Would this be enough for Shelby to finally see that she would have to put an end to my life? _

_It's all I wanted… _

_And Now? _

_I slaughtered innocent people just to try and end this curse. _

_I wanted death…_

_What more would I have to do to prove it to Shelby?_

_…_

_"Why Quinn?" Shelby cried as her eyes fell on her hand-maiden. _

_"You made me into this creature." Quinn simply said as she brushed her fingers through her blood stained, golden locks. "I am doing what comes naturally"_

_"Killing the innocent?" Shelby shouted out as anger started to take hold. _

_"Exactly" Quinn stated, "Watching them die… Making them beg for life and then snatching it away. Don't you see what a reckless animal I am? Kill me… Save yourself and them!" _

_Shelby shook her head before she closed her eyes. Shelby couldn't stand the constant disappointment and hurt Quinn dished out on a daily basis, all because Quinn couldn't accept what she was. Shelby didn't have the heart to kill Quinn either though…. Shelby loved Quinn but Shelby was mistaken when she turned Quinn. Quinn's Viking blood-lust and temper was too much to handle… _

_Shelby was not in love with Quinn like she had once thought. _

_After a few moments of silence… Shelby finally looked up to see Quinn watching her in confusion. _

_"Leave….." Shelby whispered. _

_The very thought of Quinn leaving broke Shelby's stone-cold heart…. But Shelby couldn't live with Quinn's destructive nature anymore. _

_"Shelby?" Quinn said in confusion, unsure what Shelby was getting at. _

_"Leave Quinn" Shelby said more sternly._

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

**_Present Day…_**

"Most people don't ignore me Santana" Quinn continued, her tones seductively firm.

And Santana repeated… If Quinn was any other woman… She'd pinned up against that doorframe, moaning.

Shocked? Perhaps….

But Santana had made peace with the fact that her hormones seemed to be working overdrive lately.

Santana's smirked slightly… Quinn would have to learn. Santana wasn't like every other kiss-ass idiot that practically worshiped Quinn.

"Impressive… You're mistaking me for someone who actually gives a shit." Santana grumbled, her voice thick from her recent tears.

A sexy chuckle escaped Quinn's lips for a moment before a perfectly manicured eyebrow arched. Santana's throat dry out once more as Quinn's deep hazel eyes glanced at Santana. Quinn knew she was the alpha and the confidence that exuded from her left little doubt in Santana's mind.

"Well now that the pleasantries are over. I would like to have a word with you Santana" Quinn continued.

Quinn smiled lazily as she heard Santana follow her in without another word. Now that was interesting… Santana seemed to be more of a fighter? Quinn turned once she reached the middle of her room and watched Santana intently.

"Please close the door" Quinn stated politely

"Why? Don't like an audience when you punish?"

The cutting bite in Santana's tone took Quinn aback as Santana crossed her arms across her chest. Perhaps Quinn was wrong… Santana seemed to have much more fight in her than expected.

"Why are you so sure I'm going to punish you? Wasn't seeing your best-friend turn punishment enough?" Quinn simply said. "It must be terrible knowing that you're the reason that she's going through such pain"

Santana's jaw clenched for a moment before her eyes narrowed on Quinn.

The truth of the matter? Santana hated herself for the monster she had become; for what she had done to Brittany, but Santana refused to be part of Quinn's little doll game.

Santana closed the door before turning to face Quinn… Today? Quinn was going to fall from the high throne in the clouds.

"No…. Punishment is standing here listening to you drone on like an evil-mastermind" Santana said simply before leaning back against the door, "Is there a point to this little tea party?"

"I would show some respect If I were you" Quinn continued, her tone still calm and collected.

"Respect is earned honey… not given." Santana answered

Tension filled the air as Quinn weighed Santana up for a moment. Obviously pleased with her analysis of Santana, Quinn smiled once again as she sat down elegantly on a couch.

This infuriated Santana for some reason…. Did Quinn think this was a joke?

"I enjoy your refreshing fire Santana, but I warn you I will not hesitate to rip it out of you. Now please take a seat"

"And people think I have issues" Santana replied before pushing herself off the door lazily, making her way to the couch opposite Quinn. "Atleast I don't rip people apart"

"Funny… I thought that's how your friend got here. Brittany isn't it?"

Quinn's finely aimed comeback clawed at Santana's chest for a moment as she took her seat, avoiding Quinn's merciless stare.

"Are you going to Punish me or not? Because entertaining you was not on my "To-do list" today" Santana finally growled, her temper slipping quickly through her clutches.

Santana had not yet met a woman who could make her this angry. Then again… Quinn was a special breed of Bitch.

"You're obsessed with being punished." Quinn teased slightly

"Oh please. Like you would summon me here for a slumber party." Santana threw back.

"The Youngsters of today are so sceptical" Quinn breathed as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Fine… If I'm not here to be punished, then why did you summon me to your room? Hmmmmm? " Santana taunted until an evil smirk crossed her lips

"Curiosity" Quinn answered softly, watching Santana with the most curious of facial expressions.

Could Santana be stupid enough to try and insinuate that Quinn wanted Santana's company? How ridiculous…

"Curiosity? Oh Honey…" Santana started "just because I licked your blood-stained lips doesn't mean I wanna be your first lesbian romance. I was just hungry…."

The look on Quinn's face? Priceless….

"Do you actually listen to yourself before you speak?" Quinn asked sharply, looking at Santana as though the word stupidity was tattooed across Santana's forehead.


	18. Chapter 18

"Do you actually listen to yourself before you speak?" Quinn asked sharply, looking at Santana as though the word stupidity was tattooed across Santana's forehead.

Silence filled the finely furnished room for a moment as Santana watched Quinn cautiously. What was Quinn playing at? Santana didn't like games and it was starting to become evident that Quinn was the queen of mind-fuck. If Quinn wanted to punish her? Maybe Santana should just bend over and take it because this? This was ridiculous.

The more Quinn spoke… the more Santana despised her. This couldn't be healthy…

And yet….

Santana found herself thinking that Quinn was exquisite. Santana had a moment to look at the flow of Quinn's choppy flaxen hair and deep sensitive eyes. Quinn was beautiful in a classic manner… And her smile? Seductively innocent filled with promises of naughty raptures….

Santana could spend an eternity staring at the work of art in front of her… That is… if Quinn ever decided to shut her mouth.

"I don't want you for sex Santana no matter how deeply you stare into my eyes" Quinn whispered softly

Oh shit… Santana's thought screeched to a halt as she remembered that she was having a discussion with Quinn. It was silly to think that Quinn would not catch Santana staring.

"Then what do you want?" Santana finally breathed out in exasperation "Because I'm tired of this game"

"I want you to stand on one leg and cluck like a chicken" Quinn answered simply

Surprised couldn't define what Santana was feeling at that very moment. Quinn did not just ask her to stand on one leg and cluck like a chicken. What was Quinn playing at?

"You're joking right?" Santana stated before letting out a laugh.

Quinn was mental.

"No Santana…" Quinn replied

"I want you to stand on one leg and cluck like a chicken" Quinn said once more, her tone more commanding than before

Santana's eyes narrowed once more as she got up onto her feet. Santana's nostrils flared for a moment before a faint smile teased up the corners of her mouth

"How about you go to hell Princess" Santana stated arrogantly.

Quinn tilted her head in wonder before letting her eyes move across Santana's body. Confusion was etched into Quinn's face for a moment before her eyes meet Santana's once more.

"You're not sired to me" Quinn whispered to herself, ignoring Santana completely.

Lost in her own thoughts, Quinn continued mumbling as though she was trying to solve the world's greatest question.

Santana sneered slightly. Is this how Quinn entertained her guests? Ignoring them? Typical. For some reason Santana felt anger claw at her chest once more as Quinn continued ignoring her. Turns out Santana's inner vampire doesn't like getting ignored by its maker.

"I thought perhaps it felt different because I'm attracted to you. I mean… Your scent… your pull… This makes no sense." Finally interrupted Santana's thoughts.

Wait….. Scent? Santana thought that Quinn's scent was just more appealing because she was Santana's maker. Could there be something more to this than what Santana had initially thought?

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

**_100 A.D_**

_"Quinn… Quinn?" A deep male voice called out as Quinn stared out of a small window. _

_It had been month since Shelby had kicked her out and Shelby's brother, Marcel, had accepted Quinn into his home. He insisted that he could teach Quinn control, which Shelby highly objected to. Shelby did not hate Quinn… but she wasn't exactly Quinn's biggest fan right now. So Marcel began to train Quinn endlessly… painfully. Vampires healed quickly… so Marcel prolonged Quinn's pain in an attempt to punish or control her. _

_"Quinn!"_

_Quinn snapped to attention as she felt the hard tip of a cane smack her wrist. Quinn clenched her jaw for a moment as the pain slowly subsided. Her not attacking Marcel took a great deal of control… The reason Marcel did it perhaps?_

_"You need to pay attention! Soul-Bindings are not to be toyed with" Marcel chastised. _

_"I know… I'm sorry Marcel… It's just… Shelby's going to the ball tonight. Can I not go as your accompaniment? I need to see her" Quinn pleaded, but it fell on deafears as Marcel ran his hand through his hair. _

_"You're love for her is a weakness Quinn. It will destroy everything you've accomplished so far"_

_Quinn took a deep breath before she closed her eyes. _

_"Now… You get three types of Soul Bonds. Name them" Marcel continued _

_"The Sire Bond, The Adrestia Bond, and The Venusian Bond." Quinn mimicked lazily. _

_Marcel nodded his head in approval for a few moments until Quinn looked across the room once more. _

_"Explain them…." Marcel finally stated after a few moments of silence. _

_Perhaps he had taken on too much with this fledgling. Her impulse control was severely lacking._

_"__**A Sire Bond: **__When one has feelings of kinship with a Vampire before the Vampire turns you. If this bond is formed, the fledgling is connected to his maker by ties of Loyalty and Respect. The Fledgling will do as the Maker commands until the Maker cuts the Sire bond. Cutting the Sire bond could be fatal to one or both parties if not done properly." Quinn answered in an almost robotic tone. _

_Quinn looked up to see if Marcel approved of her description. Marcel simply nodded his head before showing Quinn that she should continue. _

_"__**The Eridas Bond**__: The name is derived from the Greek Minor Goddess Erida. This Bond is created when the turning of a Vampire is done in the spirit of Hatred or Revenge. This Bond is fuelled with the spirit of Hate and usually results in death for both Maker and Fledgling. This bond can be identified by means of scent…." Quinn grew silent for a moment before furrowing her eyebrows. _

_"I don't understand. All Vampires have a certain scent. Does that mean all of us have a The Eridas Bond?"_

_Marcel shook his head for a moment before chuckling softly. Quinn had her cute moments…_

_"No. It's an all-consuming. For example…. Does Shelby and Myself smell the same?" Marcel asked as he took a seat across Quinn. _

_Quinn nodded her head as she watched Marcel in interest. _

_"We both smell pleasant correct?" Marcel continued. _

_Quinn nodded her head once again _

_"Okay… Now imagine if Shelby's scent consumed you. All you could smell, taste, think about or picture was Shelby…. Now put that in comparison with my scent now. Different?"_

_Quinn nodded once more _

_"Now imagine the very same intensity of Shelby's scent… but as a smell that irritates you; ignites your fury. Her very smell wants to make you kill her. That is an Eridas Bond." Marcel concluded. _

_"But her smell doesn't intoxicate me" Quinn softly admitted, _

_"Then you have no bond other than Maker or Fledgling." Marcel concluded. _

_Quinn smiled sadly for a moment. Strange… perhaps… but Quinn wanted to be Soul bound to Shelby somehow. It made Quinn feel more important than just an average Fledgling. Gave Shelby a reason to Love Quinn. _

_"So that means that Shelby and I don't even share a Venusian Bond?" Quinn asked in disappointment. _

_"Quinn… Pray that you never share a Venusian Bond with another Vampire. Love is more dangerous than hate Little One" Marcel said gently before laying his hand on Quinn's cheek. _


	19. Chapter 19

"I thought perhaps it felt different because I'm attracted to you. I mean… Your scent… your pull… This makes no sense." Finally interrupted Santana's thoughts.

Wait….. Scent? Santana thought that Quinn's scent was just more appealing because she was Santana's maker. Could there be something more to this than what Santana had initially thought?

Could it be possible that the bond between Santana and Quinn could be an Eridas or Venusian bond? Hardly… Both are created from feelings before the fledgling is turned. Santana didn't even know Quinn existed that evening, so the turning couldn't have been out of Love or Hate for each other.

Quinn and Santana's eye contacted never faltered as Quinn stood up from the couch. Quinn tried to think of as many scenarios in her head that could possibly point to a soul bond but none seemed to fit her situation.

How would she figure this out?

Both the Eridas and Venusian bond grew as the connection between fledgling and Maker grew.

Would Quinn actually have to spend time with Santana to figure out what was going on here?

Quinn didn't have time for this….

Santana took a deep, laboured breath as she watched Quinn. Was Quinn ever going to speak again? Or did Quinn enjoy acting like a deranged statue?

"Are we done here?" Santana finally chimed in before rolling her eyes.

Once again, Quinn seemed to blatantly ignore Santana, making Santana clench her jaw in frustration.

This was pointless. Sam was obviously exaggerating… Quinn was nothing more than entitled brat with anger issues… and this "TALK" was Quinn form of punishment. Either way? This was a complete waste of time.

"Oh for the love of…" Santana cried out as she threw her hands up in frustration.

Santana turned around, making her way to the door, refusing to deal with this strange form of eye-communication. Obviously Quinn needed some serious therapy but Santana wasn't here to solve her mental issues.

"I don't remember saying you could leave" Quinn finally stated.

"I don't remember you saying anything. Great time to zone out Princess" Santana replied as she gripped the door handle.

Before Santana could even turn the door handle, she found herself pinned up against the door, breathing in the aged smell of mahogany. Santana's jaw clenched as she tried to break free from Quinn's enticing hold, but it was all in vain. Quinn's power surprised Santana… Quinn wasn't applying pressure or forced Santana into the door like Sam had; Quinn simply used Santana's body against Santana….

Sam wasn't kidding when he had said Quinn was a skilled combatant. Quinn had managed to subdue Santana with little to no effort….

"You see…. I can't let you leave just yet. You did something extremely dangerous which not only put you in danger… but Puck as well" Quinn breathed against the back of Santana's neck.

Santana bit back a little purr which tried to escape her lips as her hormones started to jump around her cranium. Was this suppose to be intimidating? Because all Santana could think of was how good Quinn felt against her.

"We're a family. And despite everything… I will kill anyone who tries to hurt them" Quinn continued,

Santana was quite sure Quinn knew what effect she had on Santana's body because Santana could sense how a small grin tugged at the corners of Quinn's mouth. Was this some sort of joke to Quinn? Santana could barely keep her thoughts controlled… At least Quinn seemed to be doing a good job at controlling Santana's body….

"Now…" Quinn purred, sending another heated jolt down Santana's body. "I hope we understand each other"

"You're the only one who's hurting them Princess" Santana scoffed, unable to hide evident husk in her voice. "And sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but this is one Hell of a Dysfunction Family"

"But it's my Dysfunctional Family… and I will protect them" Quinn whispered sexily against Santana's ear once more before releasing her grasp on Santana.

With Quinn's hold loosened Santana should've ran… should've disappeared… Then why was she still facing the door, trying to control her laboured breath. This was worse than torture… her rampaging hormones were going to be the end of her.

"You do know you're psychotic right?" Santana finally said, projecting most probably?

Santana didn't care… aslong as it stopped the walls from caving in on her. Santana already felt claustrophobic with the thought that she had little to no control over her body ever since she was turned. Santana couldn't control her strength, her anger, her lust… her hunger….

"That is what being a vampire is all about" Quinn said softly, with a slight chuckle to her tone,

A slight crack in Quinn's armour… Or was Santana mistaken? Santana knew better than to take everything on face value. Santana, herself, was a master of manipulation… perhaps she had misunderstood Quinn. Santana turned to look at Quinn for a moment. Being this close to Quinn… Santana noticed the beautiful depth in Quinn's green eyes, losing herself in the golden speckles which seemed to float in the endless ocean.

Quinn was strikingly beautiful… were all vampires this beautiful? This alluring?

"Anyway…" Quinn soon recovered, "I think we're done with this conversation."

Hypnotized, Santana barely acknowledge Quinn's hand which rose to caress Santana's cheek gently. A small smile played once more on Quinn's lips as warmth seemed to fill Santana's face…

**_SNAP…_**

Santana felt the force of a hurricane suddenly thrash her throat around. The pain was excruciating as Santana's legs gave in under her… stars and darkness filling her eye-sight. What had Quinn just done? Soon darkness enveloped Santana… her body completely lifeless on the floor.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Quinn watched silently for a moment as Santana fell to the floor. Guilt seemed to tug at Quinn's thoughts for a moment as she saw the life leave Santana's eyes. It had to be done… okay… maybe not, but it was the quickest way to get things done. Quinn needed to get answers and… well… Santana needed to be punished.

Quinn made her way to her dresser, collecting a glass container before making her way back to Santana's lifeless body… As Quinn moved her fingers over Santana's cold skin, Quinn could feel the sparks ignited between them. Quinn had never read about this in any book… Sparks? Sexual hunger? Light-headedness? Racing Heart?... Perhaps Santana wasn't all that she seemed. Perhaps Santana was a supernatural creature which Quinn, herself, had never heard of. Was it possible? Hardly.

**_KNOCK KNOCK_**

"Come in" Quinn called out as lifted Santana's wrist to her mouth.

Quinn hesitated for a moment before she opened her mouth, placing it against Santana's skin. Her teeth sunk themselves into Santana's flesh, which crack like porcelain under Quinn's fangs. Quinn felt her eyes close as liquid ecstasy started to sear against her mouth. Vampires could drink Vampire blood… it just wasn't as sweet as a humans… but Santana's was likt the nectar of the goddess? Everything Quinn knew was bought into question.

Quinn restrained herself as she pulled back, the bloodlust still evident in her eyes. Quinn tilted Santana's hand and watched as the crimson liquid started to drip down, trailing a blaze down Santana's arm. The blood collected in the glass jar which Quinn collected before Quinn got up, brushing her blood-stained lips with the back of her hand.

"That girl must taste somewhat incredible if she has even a Beloved on her knees"

The double meaning of the stranger's crass words seemed to set Quinn's temper alight as she checked her slightly open gown. Quinn plastered a smile on her face before turning around. Her smile nearly turned into a snarl as Jesse St. James stood in front of her proudly. The arrogance poured from every pore of his body and it sickened Quinn to the core.

"And you must be rather stupid to show your face here again" Quinn snarled slightly.

Jesse smiled cockily before raising his hands in mocked surrender.

"Calm down _Umbra Mortis Sedent. _I've just come to ask from a truce until the ball has passed" Jesse simply said,

The Ball? Quinn arched her eyebrow in confusion before Jesse pulled an invitation out from under his coat.

"Rachel, personally, requests your presence" Jesse added,

The audacity!

Quinn felt the beast inside her growl as she felt the need to claw Jesse's face apart. After everything he had done. He dares to set foot in Quinn's property. Many have died for less…. He should've died…

Beloved or Not… Jesse should've been slaughtered with the other rogues, years ago.

"And if I am to refuse?" Quinn said simply as she swallowed down her raging emotions.

"Now what fun would it be without _Umbra Mortis Sedent _there?" Jesse continued,

"Carry on with your taunting. You forget the Past to quickly Rogue" Quinn threatened, making Jesse's smile falter for a moment.

"I'll think about it. Until then? You can get out of my house" Quinn finally concluded before reaching down to get the glass contain of blood from the floor.

X00X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

**_A Few Hours Later_**

"MOTHERFU-" Santana groaned as she placed her hands on her aching head. "Ow!"

"Whoa… Calm down" Puck whispered softly as he rushed to Santana's side.

"That Bi-" Santana growled as she tried to still the pounding in her head. "This is worse than hangover"

"She just broke your neck. Calm down" Puck said, chuckling softly

"This is not funny Puck" Santana finally breathed out as the pain slowly started to subside. "That bitch nearly killed me"

"If she wanted to… you'd be dead. Quinn doesn't break necks if she can rip them off"

Santana wanted to laugh in hysteria. A few days ago? This would've seemed like a badly-written horror. Now? Santana was… you guessed it… a sexually deprived, blood-sucking vampire obsessed with her sexy maker who had just snapped Santana's neck like a twig.

"Wait…. Where's Brittany?" Santana finally said as she remembered the passed few days events.

"You can go see her after you dress. She hasn't woken as yet" Puck said as he handed Santana what seemed like a gift wrapped box.

"Dress? Dress for what exactly" Santana asked in confusion.

"You're going to be escorting Quinn to Rachel's ball" Puck answered, as he averted his eyes to a nearby wall.

"Me?" Santana asked softly "Why… Why not you?"

Puck shrugged his shoulders before he turned his back, making his way out of the room.

"Quinn has kept me away from Rachel for years. Everything she does has a reason. Who am I to ask her to explain herself?" Puck said dejectedly.

When Puck had left, Santana opened the wrapped box in front of her. Santana had to admit that she half expected an ostentatious, Victorian dress with frills and twirls but she was pleasantly surprised by the daringly short black dress, which Santana pulled gently out of the box. If nothing… Quinn at least had taste… and the heels which followed the dress just confirmed it.

"Wow…" Santana whispered…


	20. Chapter 20

"Where is she Puck? We're going to be late" Quinn growled before Puck even crossed the threshold of the lounge.

Puck hated when Quinn did that. It's like she could sense him… feel him. Puck simply smiled though as his eyes caught Quinn running her fingers over her satin gloves nervously. Could she be nerves about the ball or about Santana? No matter how much Puck hated Quinn sometimes; he couldn't help but feel a kinship with her. When Quinn thought no one was listening, she dropped her walls… showing the true gems that hid behind her façade.

"She's coming" Puck simply answered before his smile turned to a smirk…

"Stop smiling." Quinn growled, though it wasn't as intimidating as it should've been.

"Don't worry Quinn. I'm sure your date will love how you look" Puck teased

Quinn turned around quickly to face Puck, her expression unreadable as her eyes coursed over Puck dangerously.

"I'm not nervous because of her" Quinn defended.

"Good… Because I don't think you're her type" Puck continued, his humour still evident in his calculating blows.

Quinn brushed him off slightly before letting a little giggle escape her lips.

"I'm everyone's type" Quinn replied.

"Only if they handcuff you to a bed and shut you up" Puck whispered as he rolled his eyes.

Quinn couldn't help but start giggling once again at this statement before Santana's unique scent gently graced her senses.

"Sorry I'm late. I was just checking on Brittany" Santana's husky voice stated, though it's cold and indifference did not go unnoticed.

Quinn rolled her eyes as she realized that this would be the start of a long, tiring tirade. Then again… Quinn could always snap Santana's neck again… That should shut her up right?

Both Quinn and Puck felt their mouths drop as Santana entered the room dressed in the outfit that Quinn had bought her.

OH DEAR GAWD….

The black dressed fitted snuggly against every curve of Santana's body as she drew closer to Quinn. Quinn felt like she had been chewing on cotton as her eyes traced down every tantalizing detail of Santana's body. Okay… if Quinn had known that Santana would've looked this good? Quinn would've been nervous about Santana instead of the Ball. How was Quinn suppose to be diplomatic when all she could think about was that sliding that black dress off Santana's soft, caramel skin?

"Ah…" Quinn finally managed to spit out as her airways felt constricted.

Santana's eyebrow arched suspiciously as she felt Quinn's gaze burn into her flesh. She hoped Quinn took a good look… because that bitch aint getting any of this! Santana silently chanted as she watched Quinn's eyes dip lower. At least Puck averted his eyes out of respect.

"What? You're surprised my head is still stuck to my shoulders? 'Cause I am. Bitch wanna go all Wesley Snipes and decapitate me" Santana stated irritably.

Quinn broke out of her trace as the hallow laughing of Puck seemed to fill the room. Beside himself, Puck brushed the tears away from his cheek and tried to take a deep breath. If Santana only knew how much Quinn and Blade had in common, Santana wouldn't be mouthing off like that.

"Carry on and I will repeat the process" Quinn warned sternly

"Whoa… Girls… Girls… Let's try and play nicely" Puck interrupted as he moved to the coatrack, getting a dark-furred minx coat for Santana.

"Let's just get this over and done with" Quinn grumbled

Quinn's eyes traced over Santana one more time Quinn walked to the door, bypassing both Santana and Puck. Quinn just had to get this night over and done with.

Santana looked at Puck pointedly, who shrugged and gave her an apologetic look. Puck knew first-hand how it was to be Quinn's entourage… and it was far from easy. Santana let out a huff of air in frustration before accepting defeat.

"I'm going to kill her" Santana stated lowly.

"You wouldn't be the first." Puck chucked before Santana placed her hand on his arm.

"Oh… and Puck… Thank you…. For Brittany. Please let me know as soon as she wakes up" Santana whispered softly before she followed Quinn out the door

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

If Santana could thing of the simplest way to define Quinn's driving… it would be this.

_**EX-FUCKING-CRUCIATING **_

Santana thought Quinn breaking her neck was painful. Nothing could be more painful than this; Classic music, blasting through the speakers. This ball was most probably going to be a snore-fest and Quinn the life-sucking droid of the party.

"I take it as you're not a fan?" Quinn said simply

"Of you or the music?" Santana scoffed.

"Well both it seems. You know, it's better just to get over everything. Eternity can be very long if you hold a grudge" Quinn preached, sending a cold shiver down Santana's back.

Ms. High and Mighty…. Who would've guessed?

"It's hard when you take "Bitch" to new extremes" Santana countered.

"Well someone has to be the bad guy Santana" Quinn said seriously, making Santana halt for a moment.

"Not all of us can be the misunderstood delinquent" Quinn added,

Santana's temper flared up instantly as her eyes burnt down into Quinn. How dare she? It's not like Quinn knew what or who Santana was.

"Better a misunderstood delinquent than an entitled little brat with anger issues" Santana Snapped.

"I am not an entitled brat" Quinn gasped as her eyes widened in surprise.

"You so are… Oh… And don't forget the anger issues" Santana added cockily.

Quinn arched her eyebrow for a moment as she turned to look at Santana, tilting her chin up in Pride.

"I am a Beloved who has to punish bad behaviour" Quinn answered regally. "And you, Santana… are a bad little Vampire"

"You snapped my neck!" Santana suddenly blurted out, her voice slightly higher than usual.

Shocked by the pitch Santana tried to lower her voice once more, intensifying her death stared which Quinn simply laughed off.

"Oh… Stop being such a Drama Queen"

Santana mouth hung open in shock as her eyes scanned Quinn's face. Quinn couldn't be serious right now?

"Bite me" Santana hissed lowly, her eyes narrowing on Quinn face which suddenly lit up with a seductive smirk.

Quinn's lips pulled back slightly as she smiled revealing her fangs, and Santana could help but stare in wonder. Quinn's fangs were HUGE… Santana wasn't what you'd call a size Queen but in this regard? Something just melted inside of her…

"Don't tempt me..." Quinn growled huskily,

Santana turned her head as embarrassment suddenly flooded her. Did she just get turned on by the size of Quinn's fangs? What…. Was that like a Vampire thing? Or has it really been too long that her own libido was making her hallucinate.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's natural" Quinn finally said, when she realized Santana was avoiding eye-contact

"I don't know what you're talking about" Santana said quickly, shocked by Quinn's intuitiveness.

Uncomfortable, Santana moved slightly in her chair.

"Feeling attracted to me." Quinn answered

WOW… Could this woman's head get any bigger?

"And what makes you think I'm attracted to you?"

"The dilation of your pupils. You're excessive pumping of pheromones… Oh and of course your inability to tolerate me" Quinn answered, continuing this twisted game of cat and mouse.

"Plus… it's only natural to feel attracted to the alpha in a pack. Although I hate using that analogy… being more Werewolf related than Vampire. But like all creatures, Vampires are animals which have to bend to a nature."

Does this woman ever shut up? Santana rolled her eyes as he tried to still her conscience which screamed that, what Quinn was saying, is true.

"I am not attracted to you. I just wanna slap you silly" Santana countered, her cheeks flustered.

"Are you denying the attraction because I am a woman?" Quinn asked bluntly.

This ride to the Ball could not get any weirder. Classical music, closet discussions… Vampirism….

"It's not because you're a woman." Santana huffed, folding her arms over her chest protectively. "I've been with many women"

Quinn let out, what sounded like, a slight snort before a giggle erupt from her lips. Somehow this managed to irritate Santana more than what Santana thought possible.

"Many women?" Quinn stated as she snickered.

"Yes. And if you're not careful I will make you one of them"

Quinn's snicker soon turned into a loud chuckle as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Does you're arrogance generally turn woman on?" Quinn asked as she rolled her eyes.

Angered by Quinn's obvious disbelief, Santana took an opportunity to pounce. If Santana wasn't mistaken, Quinn nearly passed out from the mere touch of Santana's lip.

_**Santana shook her head in disbelief before Quinn rolled her eyes. Before Santana could react, She felt Quinn's demanding lips envelope her own… the sweet blood which stained Quinn's lips awoke a frightening hunger within Santana. Santana began to lick Quinn's lips softly as she savoured her new found addiction to the crimson liquid…**_

_**Surprised by the fledgling's actions…Quinn let out a soft moan. Quinn knew she shouldn't be enjoying this so much…. But Wow… the sparks which flew in her being shook Quinn for a moment. It had been a while since Quinn had craved with such intensity… What was it about this girl that seemed to awaken Quinn's hormones? Her emotions….**_

_**Santana gently cupped Quinn's cheek as Quinn's hand fell away from Santana's throat. Santana couldn't explain her actions… neither did she want to… all she wanted was every last drop of blood which stained Quinn's skin. Her tongue ran over Quinn's soft, gasping lips before blazing a hot trail to her throat until –**_

_**"Okay… that's enough" The statuesque blonde moan before pushing Santana away with much difficulty.**_

_**Santana brushed the mouth with the back of her hand as her mouth still tingled from the euphoric experience…. She listened to Quinn's deep breath for a moment before complete silence enveloped them. Santana's body started to hum softly as a rejuvenating feeling started to fill her veins…. If Santana knew blood tasted that good… She would've turned years ago….**_

_**Quinn tried to still her breathing as her instincts threatened to escape… Was she going mad? She'd just acted like a horny teenager… willing to dry hump some hot cheerleader… She was Quinn Fabray dammit… Blood thirsty, strong…. The blood of Vikings ran through her. She was not some sexually frustrated fledgling….**_

What would be any different now? Santana had to admit though that there was a little voice in the back of her head screaming that this was a bad idea… but who cared right? Santana was an immortal now.


	21. Chapter 21

"For the love of all that is unholy!" Quinn growled out as she slammed on the vehicle's breaks, causing Santana to claw her nails into the dashboard.

Okay… That was one of Santana's worst ideas throughout history and Quinn's continuous groaning and growling proved it. The dark, humiliating feeling which bubbled up in Santana's stomach was hardly pleasant as she watched Quinn frantically fiddle through her clutch bag. A meek looking valet looked just as shaken as Santana as Quinn flung her car door open, welcoming the cold air against Santana's skin.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

**_Moments ago in the vehicle…_**

_Quinn let out, what sounded like, a slight snort before a giggle erupt from her lips. Somehow this managed to irritate Santana more than what Santana thought possible._

_"Many women?" Quinn stated as she snickered._

_"Yes. And if you're not careful I will make you one of them"_

_Quinn's snicker soon turned into a loud chuckle as she shook her head in disbelief._

_"Does you're arrogance generally turn woman on?" Quinn asked as she rolled her eyes._

_Angered by Quinn's obvious disbelief, Santana took an opportunity to pounce. What would be any different now? Santana had to admit though that there was a little voice in the back of her head screaming that this was a bad idea… but who cared right? Santana was an immortal now._

_Santana's motions were smooth as she slid her fingers behind Quinn's head, threading her fingers through Quinn's blonde locks. The smooth sensation tickle Santana's senses as Quinn turned to look at her slowly. The vehicle's speed never slowed, if anything, the vehicle seemed to sped up, mimicking Santana's heart. The expression on Quinn's face was indecipherable as her pupils dilated slightly…_

_"All activities involving my tongue turn women on" _

_Santana's velvet words seemed to strike a chord as Quinn's lips snaked out from her mouth, licking her lips. The erotic sight startled Santana's clawing hormones before they finally broke the surface, gripping Santana in their beast like clutches. With unbridled passion Santana pulled herself closer to Quinn, trapping Quinn's lips with her own. Santana tried to watch as Quinn's eyes fell in defeat, losing herself in the kiss… but before Santana could enjoy her victory, the sharp horn of another car boomed through the air. _

_Both Vampires' eyes flashed to the front of them. Pulling back, they watching as a bull-barred SUV barrelled towards them. With a cry of urgency, Quinn jerked her wheel to the side, tearing her and Santana out of dangers way. _

_"You and your damn hormones are going to get us killed" Quinn finally gasped as they stabilized the car. _

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

"You can't go around just kissing people. Curse your hormones!" Quinn muttered heatedly under her breathe as she stretched her hand out with her key, making the valet physically jump back in horror.

"Well you shouldn't go around seducing people?" Santana counted in frustration as she threw her car door open before climbing out.

"I was hardly seducing you" Quinn gasped softly as Santana moved besides her,

"Your eyes said something completely different. You seemed almost…" Santana purred softly, mocking Quinn slightly.

Silence followed for a few seconds as Santana lost her words. Quinn slid her hand over Santana's wrist when nothing intelligent seemed to erupt from Santana's smart-ass mouth. The velvet touch sent needles pulsating through Santana's skin, making it hard for Santana to look anywhere else except Quinn's deep hazel eyes. Quinn's profile faced Santana though, making it hard for Santana to enjoy the full serene pleasure of Quinn's stare.

"And what do my eyes tell you now?" Quinn whispered, still not making a move to even look at Santana.

"That you're dreading this party as much as me. That's why you nearly totalled my pretty face with a car accident." Santana replied drily, making Quinn chuckle softly.

"Now where did you find such a charming pet?" An overly-bedazzling voice said, turning Quinn soft, genuine smile into grimace.

Santana turn to face the destroyer of Quinn's illusive smile and recoiled when a sparkling white smile greeted her. The creature before her was beautiful… Dark hair, doe-like brown eyes…kissable lips. Did all vampires look this gorgeous?

"She seems a bit wild for my taste" A condescending tone followed, stirring the heated temper within Santana.

Santana turned to look at an almost porcelain-like imp who checked his nails indifferently, as though this was nothing more than a boring assessment of the daily meat-stack. But… unsure on how to continue, Santana merely look to Quinn whose smile seemed to be filled with pain-promising venom.

"That's because you prefer the confused and bedazzled. I, on the other hand, am not afraid of a challenge." Quinn simply said,

"Ah… So she is just another one of your playmates" Rachel quipped, smiling from the slight squirm which travelled down Santana.

"She's newly acquired. I hardly know her that intimately" Quinn replied with little effort, waving off the comment as though it was nothing more than a comment on the weather.

Which made Santana think…. What exactly was Quinn's reputation.

"She doesn't speak much… Does she?" The porcelain man-boy continued, his intent to provoke clear.

"She's a warrior. Conversation skills are not needed nor is idle chat relevant"

Rachel scoffed at the statement before raising her hand slightly. Within minutes another vampire joined the small gathering, yet this brute set Santana's instincts on kill. His dark, cold eyes… cruel smirk… Was he the Brunette angel's companion?

"Yes Rachel?"

His deep voice seemed to darken the features on Quinn's face for a brief moment before the brutes eyes flickered across to Quinn. A deep smirk filled his face as a dark spark filled his eyes.

"I want you to meet Quinn's new "warrior" David" Rachel answered mockingly

"This is the last place I expected to see you Quinn" The vampire, David, said menacingly.

Santana felt her jaw clench at the tone of this "David's" voice. How dare he disrespect Quinn… Wait… as Santana mentally defending Quinn? Out of all people….

"I could say the same thing Karofsky. I thought animals were band in such establishments" Quinn quipped.

A small smile appeared on Santana's face as Quinn's comment seemed to strike the brute slightly, making his smile falter.

"Perhaps we should go inside?" Kurt quickly jumped in, avoiding any further comment.

"So who is the muscle head?" Santana whispered in Quinn's ear as the followed the crowd in front of them through a dark hall. Not like the lack of lighting effected Santana's eye sight… but it did however increase her nose's sensitivity. And being so close to Quinn? It wasn't exactly ideal.

"Rachel's pet. He is a battle hound… renowned for his defeats and a complete idiot." Quinn replied.

"What the hell is a Battle hound?" Santana groaned.

Santana was starting to think that she had only scratched the surface of Vampires and their titles. Could this get any more complicated?

"You need to learn these things before I leave, Santana." Quinn simply answered before turning a corner, disappearing from Santana's sight.

What on earth did Quinn mean…

When she left?

Where the hell would she be going?

Quinn wouldn't leave Santana alone, would she?

Santana's thoughts stilled for a moment as she realized the depths of her words.

Santana hated Quinn…

Hated what Quinn had done to Puck…

Hated Quinn for making Santana feel out of control…

But all Santana could think about as how empty she would feel without Quinn.

At that moment, losing Quinn seemed to be Santana's greatest nightmare.

Quinn took a deep breath as her thoughts led back to her plan. Santana was created to be Puck's mate. They would rule together as one once Quinn left this world. But now? The plan seemed flawed… despite this Latina's rebellion and her total disrespect, Quinn was finding it hard to imagine how she had lived before Santana had been there. Santana was the oil to Quinn's water.

Didn't Quinn have enough problems?

Puck hated her.

Santana was soul bound to her….

The Vampire Coven wanted to overthrow her.

Surviving rebels wants to kill her….

"Is disappearing another one of your cruel tricks?"

Quinn took a deep breath as Santana's hand moved over her wrist. The tension which filled the air was almost tangible, but hardly hostile. Did Quinn want Santana to touch her? Quinn could feel her pull to Santana when Santana tried to kiss her. Perhaps it was the soul bond? But what kind of soul bond could this possibly be?

Finally a light at the end of the corridor lit their path and Quinn could hear how Santana let out an audible sigh.

So Santana wasn't as fearless as she seemed….

The familiar tune of _One Republics – All the right moves _sung through the halls the moment Rachel opened the door at the end of the corridor. David Karofsky followed closely in her wake as did the glitter boy leaving Santana and Quinn in each other's company. And Surprisingly… Santana was okay with that. She's rather be alone with a renowned neck-snapper than that brute David Karofsky though. She didn't trust the look in his beady eyes… she'd prefer just starring in to Qui-…. Oh no…

**_Let's paint the picture of the perfect place_**

**_They got it better than what anyone's told you_**

**_They'll be the king of hearts and you're the queen of spades_**

**_And we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers_**

"So who's the hot brunette with the beast boy?" Santana choked out as the realization dawned on her that SHE might have a crush on Quinn.

Quinn's nostrils flared for a moment before she looked at Santana. Quinn's eyes flashed dangerously for a moment…

"Never knew you were into Brunettes" Quinn simply said, her tone once again cold and indifferent.

"Well I'm not. But I'd make an exception for her" Santana added simply, somehow enjoying the fact that she could get under Quinn's skin so easily.

"Her name is Rachel." Quinn replied before pulling her hand away from Santana once they entered the Ballroom.

Santana watched in confusion as Quinn stomped in the opposite direction, leaving Santana to stare in wonder at the ballroom filled with vampires of all shapes, sizes and style.

It looked so surreal.

**_I know we got it good, but they got it made_**

**_And the grass is getting greener each day_**

**_I know things are looking up, but soon they'll take us down_**

**_Before anybody's knowing our name, they got_**

**_All the right friends in all the right places_**

**_So yeah, we're going down, they got_**

**_All the right moves and all the right faces_**

**_So yeah, we're going down_**

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

"I'm surprised that Puck isn't here." David mumbled as Rachel and Kurt walked off to the rest of the council members.

Rachel lost a small step the moment Puck's name was mentioned, but quickly gained her composure. It was a curious thought. Quinn rarely left her house without Puck's companionship. Had something happened to Puck? A deep empty feeling filled Rachel's stomach for a moment as she realized that Puck was perhaps lost.

"Maybe he has just taken some time away from the hassle and bustle of this world. It can get tedious at times." Kurt added as he saw Rachel's features fall.

"I'm sure you're right Kurt" Rachel replied with a sad smile.

"I am curious about the new one though. She seems quiet but there's a certain fire burning in her eyes. We should perhaps do some recon?"

Rachel turned back to spare the new fledgling a glance. She seemed strong, fiery and impulsive, but she wouldn't expect Quinn to carelessly choose a new companion.

"Or we could just beat it out of her" David said indifferently.

"You can't just beat everything for answers David" Kurt gasped before his eyes lingered to Quinn. "Plus Quinn nearly slaughtered you last time"

"Lucky shot" David scoffed.

"I still don't know how you even got yourself on Quinn's hit list" Kurt said slyly.

David's face contorted for a moment as Rachel looked at him curiously. Rachel hardly missed the tone of accusations in Kurt's voice. For what Rachel knew, it was Quinn who attacked David at the rehearsal dinner a day before her wedding.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

**_Rehearsal Dinner_**

_Rachel took a deep as she stared into the mirror in front of her. This was the day… the day she had always dreamt of; the big white wedding, with the perfect groom, a devoted maid of honour and an array of guests. How she wished her mother was here to celebrate it with her, but atleast Quinn was here to share this moment with her. _

_Rachel smiled slightly as she felt her tears start to form in her eyes. She couldn't have asked for a better friend who was willing to sever a Sired bond for Rachel's happiness. The removal of such a bond could be lethal to the maker and Quinn was willing to take the risk. _

_"Rachel! Rachel" Came a distort cry before the door flew open. _

_Kurt gasped for air as he looked at Rachel. Rachel could see that his eyes were filled with worry as she rushed towards her, grabbing her wrist tightly. He pulled her swiftly out of the room down the hallway until she heard cries of pain. The pain-filled pleas shocked Rachel as she turned the corner and found David cowering on his knees, Quinn's hands wrapped tightly around his neck. _

_"Quinn?! What are you doing?" Rachel cried out in shock as she rushed to Quinn's side, gripping Quinn's wrist which was crushing David's windpipe._

_"Stay out of this Rachel" Quinn growled as her fingers tightened against Karofsky's throat,_

_The sound of shattering Crystal filled the room as Quinn's eyes bore down upon Karofsky, whose eyes started to glaze over. _

_"QUINN! PLEASE" Rachel cried out as tears started to flow freely down her face. _

_Rachel couldn't understand what was going on. Had David insulted Quinn? Attempt to kill Quinn? Rachel couldn't allow Quinn to kill David._

_Rachel pulled Quinn's hand away with such force that David stumbled forward and fell to the ground. Quinn turned her deathly glare upon Rachel in that moment, searching for an answer. _

_"Rachel. Don't get in my way" Quinn warned coolly. _

_"I can't just let you kill him" Rachel cried out, her voice tearing at the seams. _

_"He doesn't deserve to live" Quinn growled out. _

_"Know don't you think that's a bit dramatic" Came another voice. _

_Jesse leaned against the door lazily as he watched the conflict in front of him. A small smirk caressed his lips as everyone turned to look at him._

_"He attempted to kill Noah" Quinn said, her tone low and even. _

_"He's territorial. It's understandable" Jesse replied as he pushed himself off the wall gently. _

_"That's no excuse Jesse. " Quinn growled, frustrated by the whole situation. _

_"Are we going to get this wedding over and done with?" Jesse continued. _

_"I refuse to release Puck until this beast is seen to." Quinn snarled, levelling Jesse with a glare. _

_Rachel took a deep breath as she looked down at her fledgling which was face down on the floor at her feet. She couldn't destroy one for the other… Quinn couldn't do this. Not now…_

_"Quinn… Don't" Rachel managed to mumble through her tears._

_"Well maybe your fledgling lacks the qualities to marry a Beloved then" Jesse added, throwing petrol on Quinn's already flaming temper._

_"Jesse… I'm warning you. Stay out of this" Quinn said as she tried to calm her temper. _

_"Quinn… I can't get rid of David." Rachel managed to mumble. _

_"Then I refuse to sever the bond Rachel" Quinn said sadly, turning her eyes away from Rachel. _

_The thought drove an iron stake through Quinn's heart as she saw Rachel's face fall into dismay, but she could not and would not leave Puck if he was in danger. She would accept Puck's hatred and wrath… but at least he would still be alive. _

_At that moment Quinn silently promised herself that she would find a soul mate for Puck._

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X

"You're seriously going to leave me?" Santana mumbled as Quinn started to walk away.

"You'll survive. Just don't make friends" Quinn answered before disappearing into a behind a group of vampires.

"Yeah. Like I'm Ms. Social" Santana grumbled as she tried to spot Quinn between the crowds.

"So you're the fledgling everyone is gossiping about"

Startled, Santana looked around for the source of the voice until her eyes fell on ebony vampire. Santana could literally taste the sass that floated of the vampire in front of her.

"They said you were a quiet one" Mercedes continued, while her eyes traced over the Latina before her.

She wasn't exactly was Mercedes was expecting but Quinn had great taste. Maybe the small Latina was dynamite in a little package?

"It's easy to be quiet when you have nothing to say" Santana answered as her eyes once again searched the floor for Quinn.

"So you are as dreary as they say" Mercedes quipped before taking a sip from her glass.

"Is there a reason that you're bothering me?" Santana stated in irritation, as her eyes rolled over Mercedes.

"Well. Aren't you a ray of sunshine?"

Santana's jaw clenched for a few seconds as she looked away from the Ebony Vampire in front of her.

"Let's just say that this wasn't my ideal way to send my Friday evening" Santana replied as her eyes finally found Quinn once more.

Santana watched in curiosity as her Blonde maker spoke to a man in a wheelchair. The look of excitement in the man's eyes was obvious as Quinn handed him a small cylinder of red liquid. Blood perhaps?

"So who's Wheels over there?" Santana asked as the uncomfortable silence between Mercedes and herself started to dawn upon her.

"He's our local encyclopaedia, Artie. Strange that Ms. Queen Bee is chatting to him though. She barely takes notes of him usually" Mercedes replied, her eyes following in Santana's line of sight. "Most probably up to her old tricks again"

Santana felt a small growl erupt from her throat as Mercedes accusing tone resonated.

"Did you just growl at me?" Mercedes said, her tone between surprise and amusement.

Startled that Mercedes heard the growl, Santana looked at her with mixed emotions. Santana at that moment didn't know how to react.

"I'm sorry. I'm having some trouble controlling the… thing… inside of me?" Santana replied

Santana was unsure though of how to explain why she had growled. Santana didn't even know if she liked Quinn or not.

XX0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

"Artie… I'm not here to socialize. I'm here because I'm sitting with a soul bond, which I can't identify." Quinn said in frustration.

"The great Quinn can't figure out a Soul bond. Oh how the might have fallen" Artie quipped as he reached for the blood in Quinn's hand.

"Don't me give you a matching pair of arms for those legs of yours" Quinn simply replied as she gave Artie the vile of blood.

"As charming as ever" Artie simply said as he raised the blood into the light, analysis it with interest.

"Whose blood is this?" Artie continued

"My new problematic fledgling's" Quinn answered, before she looked behind her to see Santana socializing with Mercedes.

"How sure are you that it's a soul bond?" Artie asked as he watched Quinn's eyes darken with disapproval.

"Because I'm bordering on obsession when it comes to her, which is strange since I really don't like her. But we have this certain pull to each other… " Quinn said distractedly.

Artie cleared his throat as amusement started to boil up inside of him. Could Quinn, the almighty destroy, be falling for some fledgling?

"Define obsession?" Artie answered, silencing his snicker.

Quinn's dark eyes turned their attention back to Artie as she realized her careless choice of words. Santana could be held against her if she doesn't tread carefully. Even Artie had his reasons for wanted Quinn to… disappear. There was no reason to give him extra leverage.

"I've only know her for a few days and I can't get her out of my mind. That's all…" Quinn said dismissively.

"So why break the bond. Isn't it time that you settle down?" Artie dared to ask.

Quinn's facial expression darkened once more as her eyes bore down into Artie's. Artie found himself slightly shaken by the glare.

"Because I have other plans for her. Anymore questions?" Quinn concluded, leaving no room for further questions.

Artie simply shook his head as he placed the vile of blood in his pocket.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

**Vampire Terms:**

**Original:** Three vampires were created originally; the first of their species. All Originals were killed due to the Rebellions in the early ages.

**Beloveds: **The term used for the first vampires created by the Originals. After the Originals were killed, the Beloved created the Vampire Council which is split up in 12 Covens. They are responsible for upholding the laws within vampire society as well as the punishment of rebels. The also determine the laws within the society and the structure.

**Elders:**The Elders were handpicked by the Originals to rule over the Council. They were given the duty to make all final decisions within the Society due to their special skills. The Mother, The Protector and The Judge. Each one balanced the scale, ensuring that the Council was run with integrity and precision.

**Fledgling: **A term used for newly created vampires.

**Battle Hound: **A term used for warrior-classed vampires, who were bred for war and destruction. Unable to control their blood-lust, they would slaughter millions. Used during the war against the rebels for the strength and agility on the battle field was renowned. This unique type of warrior is created when the human's war-like personality traits are heightened during their turning.

**Assassin: **A term used for stealth-classed vampires, who were bred for Espionage within the Vampire ranks. Known for their sly traits and lack of fear, this breed was used during the war to infiltrate rebel ranks, destroying the rebellion from within.

**Sorcerers:** A term used for Knowledgeable-classed Vampires, who were bred for their vast knowledge and general liking of alchemy and science. Their wisdom, strategic thought and knowledge surpasses most vampires within society. They were the masterminds behind every siege during the rebellion war.

**Beloveds:**

Quinn

Rachel

Finn

Mercedes

Finn

Jesse

Artie

Kurt

Sebastian

Sue

William

Tina

**Originals**

Shelby

Marcel

Marcus

**Elders:**

Quinn

Rachel

Finn

**Known Beloved Fledglings**

Santana

Puck

Becky

David

Emma

Blaine

Mike

Please be advised that although a vampire is beloved or elder they can still fall under a the classes of Battle hound, Assassin or Sorcerers. Beloved is a title not a class, but not all vampires are singled out under a class. The class is determined by special traits which an individual vampire has.

Statistically only one out of fifty vampires would be a Sorcerers or Assassins, and three out of fifty is Battle hounds, unless bred for the purpose while human, before their turning. During the early ages, Vampire would place humans within camp. The camps were abolished after the war and nature took its course in selecting classes and bred of vampires.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Hi Guys!

Sorry for the lengthy delay between updates. I've just been having some me time. I hope this makes up for it. Please post if there is any questions. I'll be more than happy to answer any queries.

I hope you enjoy this update

X0X0

Whisper'd Misery.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X


End file.
